Gone back in time
by Hokiii
Summary: Natsu Got sent back in time. Will he try to change the present? Will he try to save the ones who have died? What if Some girls fell in love with natsu because he know so much about them, Natsu swear to get more stronger To protect his nakamas. T for language
1. Back in Time!

As the fairies hold hands and braise for acnologia's attack Natsu Closed his eyes and wait for impact..

Natsu slowly open his eyes "W-where am i?" Natsu rubbed his eyes and see a dragon next to him

"I-I-IGNEEL?!" Natsu started to cry and hugged him

"**What is it natsu? why are you crying**" Igneel was awaken by Natsu crying and hugging him

"W-Why did you left me? Where did you go?" Natsu sobbed and still not letting go of Igneel

"**What are you talking about my son, Im always here, I never left. Maybe you just have a nightmare**" Igneel snuggled the

crying boy "**There,There**".

"Huh? *sob* You left me and gave this scar-" Before natsu can finish, he ooked down and his scarf was missing

"The scarf, Where is it?" Natsu still trying to stop crying

"**What scarf?**" Igneel asked

"You gave it to me when you left" Natsu sobbed

'**_I think our training is too hard for him_**' Igneel sighed "**Dont worry, I will never leave you, I think lets take a break**

**and take our training easy**" Igneel suggested

'Training?, what?' Then it hit him "Igneel, What is the date today?" Natsu asked

"**Its The 4th of july x776, Why do you ask?**" Igneel tilted his head

'No way.. im back in time, but how?!' Igneel saw natsu spacing out and wave his tail in his face

"Oh, sorry. Its nothing" Natsu Grinned

"**Verry well then Natsu, Sleep. We still have training tomorrow**" THe dragon yawned and fell asleep 3 sec flat

'Hmmm, I wonder if i still got my power' Natsu got up and and went outside the cave

'If im in the past.. I can save Lisanna and prevent going to Edolas again, And I need to get stronger to defeat jellal

and save simon, I wonder if i still have the lightning thing laxus gave me' "Only one way to find out!"

Natsu tried all his skill and its still in him, but he dont have the lightning anymore. 'Damn,Im small' Looking at his arms

and legs. "**Impressive my son.. How did you get so powerful in one day?**" Igneel asked and catch Natsu in surprise

"I-Igneel? Since when are you watching there" Natsu sweat dropped

"**Since you got up and leave the cave**" Igneel grinned "**You Tried some spells i havent taught you yet, Impressive**"

"Uhmm pops... Can you Train me harder than before, I need to get stronger" Natsu ask with puppy eyes

"**Hmm.. Very well then. For this day forward I shall be Strict, Do you agree with that Natsu?**"

"Yes!" Natsu Accepted with full confidence

"**THEN STOP SLACKING AROUND! MOVE THAT BOULDER!**" Natsu jumped and push the boulder 5 times larger than him

"Aye!"

* * *

***July 7 x777***

Natsu Knows this day will come, He slowly opened his eyes and saw a scarf next to him "So much for 'I will never leave you'" Natsu smiled and looking at the cave ceiling. "Alright.. Off to Fairy tail!" Natsu left the cave and begun his travel to Magnolia.

While Travelling he met a Crying boy, same age,taller and got black spiky hair. 'Is that Gajeel?!' He laughed mentally 'The look on his face!'

He approached the young Gajeel 'If i can convince him, Maybe he's not going to work for That dracula look alike mustache guy'

"Hi!" Natsu greeted Gajeel

"Who are you?" Gajeel replied while sobbing

"My name is Natu!" Natsu grinned and held his hand out

Gajeel accept the hand shake "Mine is Gajeel!" Finally he stop crying.

'Well that was easy' "Wanna join me and join a guild?" Natsu tried to convince Gajeel

"Sorry, but Im looking for my Father" He then started crying again

"Dont worry! Im looking for my father too!" Natsu tried to cheer up Gajeel

"Really? Dont laught but my father is a Dragon" Gajeel wait for the insult but never hear Natsu laughing

"Mine too" Natsu put his hand on Gajeel's shoulder "Come with me and maybe someday we can find them!" Natsu Grinned at Gajeel

Gajeel nodded and ask "What guild are we joining?"

"Fairy Tail.."

The guild Doors opened and the two boys entered

"May i help you?" A red Haired mage Greeted them

'Erza! you're soo...young..' "Uhmm We want to join The guild" Natsu said with confidence

"You need to talk with Master" A Raven haired Mage pointed his finger to the master's Office

"Thank you" Natsu said with a grin 'The hell am i being nice to gray!'

While walking to the master's office, Natsu saw Lisanna Looking at him. He Smiled at her and saw her blush

'Payback time lissy!'. They open the Door and saw a little old man sitting on the table. "Well well well, What do we have here?"

"Uhmm We wan to join the guild.." Gajeel Said shyly. "What's that boy? I cant hear you?" Makarov joked around

"We want to join The guild gramps" Natsu said with a grin. "Very well then! Please go To a White hair Mage Named Mirajane"

"Thank you master!" Both boys bowed and left the room

"Where do you want me to put the emblem? and what color?"

"At my Right arm and red Please"

"You? What color and where do you want me to stamp it?"

"I-In My L-left arm and Black P-please" Gajeel said nervously

"Done! Welcome to fairy tail!" Mira Greeted them

"Thanks Mira!" Natsu grinned. Mira tilted her head "How did you know my name?"

'Ah shit..' "Oh uhmmm M-Master Told M-me.. Yeah hehe" Natsu sweat dropped

Mira still staring at him with suspicious look but then looked away "Very well then!"

A short white haired girl Approach Natsu

"Hi! My name is Lisanna!" Lisanna Greeted Natsu with a Cute smile

"M-My name is Natsu, Nice to meet you!" He Blushed a little then shake Lisanna's hand 'The hell? why is she so cute when she do that'

While the two are talking Gajeel backed up and give them a space, suddenly he bumped into someone and the books was all around the floor

"Oh sorry!" Gajeel tried to pick up the books "Oh sorry it my fault! I was not looking where i was going" The bluenette Tried to pick some books up, and when they tried to pick up the last book they touched each others hand and blushed "U-uh sorry!"

The bluenette snapped out of it first "Are you new here?" She asked

"Y-yeah.. My name Is Gajeel" He then scratch the back of his head

"My name is levy! Nice to meet you!"

"You need some help carrying those books?" Gajeel asked levy

"Yes please!" The two kids went to the library to return some books

"Natsu" Makarov called Natsu

"Yes gramps?"

"You can sleep her if you dont have a place to stay" Makarov suggested while drinking a beer

"Sure gramps!" when Natsu Turned around He saw Lisanna

"You can stay with us for awhile!" Lisanna suggested to Natsu

"O-oh.. Im okay with that.. But are your Sibling okay with that?" Natsu asked

"How do you know i have siblings?" Lisanna Tilted her head

'Ah god damn it!' "Oh uhhmm just a hunch hehehe" Natsu sweat Dropped.

"You're good at guessing! hmm let me ask them first!"

"NO!" Mira Slammed her hand on Natsu's Table

"I-I-Its okay, I really dont mind!" Natsu SMiled nervously

"Please Mira-nee! Just for a week!" Lisanna Lookedd at mira's devil eyes with her puppy eyes

"Uh... Im really okay Sleeping he-"

"Fine!, You win. BUT! Only for a week!" Mira sigh for defeat

"Thank you Mira-nee" Lisanna hugged her and Glared at Natsu

"As for you! You will Clean The dishes, and Water the front yard every day, And Dont ever Sleep with my sister! Got that?!" Mira Looked at Natsu With a Death Glare

"Aye!" Natsu Stand up and saluted Mira

"Very well then, Lets go home, Its late." Mira suggested

"Oh wait I'll catch up with you later!" Natsu ran off

"Do he even know our house?" Lisanna sweat dropped

"Gajeel!" He ran to the Guild's Library and saw Gajeel and Levy Fallen asleep with their hands at the top of each other

'Oh this is Priceless!' Natsu Ran off to get reedus.

"H-hey kid how do you know my name?" Reedus asked

"Nevermind that, Please Paint those two!" Natsu Begged

"Alright then"

***At the Strauss Residence***

*Knock knock*

The door opened revealing mira "Oh, How did you find our house?" Mira stared at Natsu Suspiciously

"U-Uhmm I asked Directions?" Natsu nervously said while sweating

"Im on to you... Come in, Dinner is ready" Mira Let Natsu in the house

"Hhmm this is really delicious Mira!" Natsu Complimented her cooking, Mirajane BLushed a little because no one complimented her before for her cooking except for her siblings, She turned around to hide the blush "H-how do you know That I Cooked them?"

"Just a lucky guess" Natsu Sweat dropped 'I really need to stop saying such obvious things..'

"Natsu Is really good at Guessing! He knew that we are siblings back at the guild!" Lisanna added

Mira gave her another Death glare "A-Are you a stalker?!" A dark aura was unleashed by Mira

"N-N-No! Where did you even get that idea?!" Natsu Said in defense

"I still have my eyes on you.." Mira still staring him to death

After Natsu Washed the dishes Mira was waiting for him in the couch

"Oh hey mira"

"You will sleep here on the couch, There's no more room here, And we dont have any extra Blanket or Pillow" Mira said with a deadly glare

"Oh ok!, Can you stand up now? Im really exhausted, Me and Gajeel has been Walking Nonstop!" Natsu Grinned

"Are you sure you're not going to freeze? Its cold at dawn Here."

"Thanks for the concern but I can Withstand The cold, see?" Natsu Grabbed Mira's Hand And she felt the heat

Mira suddenly blushed and punched Natsu "W-What are you doing?! Im not concern about you!" She then Run Upstairs to her room

'What is this feeling?' Mira put her hand to her hand to her chest, 'Why is my heart Beating this fast?' 'Damn that guy!'

Mira covered her face with a pillow and screamed. but no one heard her

Meanwhile at the couch "W-what w-was that f-for.."

Natsu Passed out

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

I think im going to make this a harem,

So what do you guys think? Please no hate!

Trying to make a new story because i ran out off Fan fics to read

So here you go!

* * *

Gajeel slowly Open his eyes and saw a Note in front of him.

_Go gajeel! I root for you!_

"Wha?" He then looked at his hand on top of levy's who is still asleep

Gajeel Then blushed Like a tomato and saw Levy Shrugged in the cold breeze

He then find a Blanket and covered Levy 'Where are you Natsu?'

The bluenette smiled as she drifted to sleep.


	2. Pecked

Natsu Open his eyes and Lisanna watching him Sleep

"Morning Natsu!" Lisanna happily Greeted Natsu

"O-oh.. Morning Lis" Natsu Said while yawning and scratching his eyes

"Breakfast!" Mira shouted at the kitchen

After eating, The three Siblings went to the guild and Natsu was left washing th dishes.

'_Well atleast i have a place to stay.._' Natsu thought while washing the dish

-Back at the guild-

Gajeel Was still waiting for the salmon haired mage to return, He saw the three siblings came in the guild.

"H-hi! My name is Gajeel, Do you know where Natsu is?" Gajeel asked the three siblings

"He's at our house washing the dishes, He should be here any minute now" Mira said while heading to the bar

and start picking a fight With Erza.

The guild doors opened and revealing Natsu, The guild laughed at him and noticed that he is stil wearing an apron.

"You found yourself a good Slave." Macao said to Mira

"IM NOT A SLAVE!" Natsu shouted in embarrassment

"Hey Natsu! Why didn't you wake me up last night!" Gajeel compalined

"What? You look comfy" Natsu Grinned showing him the Picture

"Y-y-you...Damn you Natsu!" Gajeel Cried

"Oh I want to ask you Something, What magic do you both use?" Gray Aproached them and asked Gajeel and Natsu

"I use Iron Magic" Gajeel said

"I use fire magic! We are Dragon slayers!" Natsu said with a grin

The Noisy guild suddenly went quiet. Then suddenly Gray started Laughing, "Hahahaha You expect me to believe that?"

"Why you..." A nerve popped out of Natsu's head, "You wanna fight Stripper?" Natsu Challenged the ice Mage

"Who are you calling a stripper?" Both glared at each other

"Gray, Your Clothes!" Cana Pointed out and Gray started panicking "When did that happen?!"

Makarov is still in shock that there are two Dragon Slayers that joined his guild

"Natsu, Gajeel" Makarov called them out

"Yes master?" Both said in unison

"Is it true That you are both Dragon Slayers?" Makarov asked with a serious face, as the guild went silence again

"Of course we are!" Natsu said with a grin, Grabing a hanfull of spoons and then shoving it to Gajeel's Face

"H-hey! whffiufuf" Gajeels started Munching on the silverware and the Makarov Jaw dropped

"What's wrong with you?!" Gajeel Complained to Natsu, "I just want to let them know that we're the real deal!"

"Atleast you could have told me earlier" Gajeel sweat dropped

"Those Silverware are expensive!" Makarov cried out loud

"Hmm let see if you are a real dragon slayer, Fight me!" Gray taunted Natsu, "Master, With your permission, i shall melt this Ice princess" Natsu's Face become serious. Makarov nodded "Very well.. Take it outside"

With the Master Permission They begin the fight

"Ice make: Lance!" a lance was formed out of thin air and launched at him

Natsu lift his arm up and Before the Lance can hit him The Lances Melted

"I-I-IMPOSSIBLE?!" The guild jaw dropped at what happened. "Y-you cant melt my ice!, Its Impossible!" Gray was still

in shock,"My turn" natsu said while cracking his neck, "**_Karyū no__ Akugeki_**" Natsu Grab Gray's Hand and The Explosive flames Blew him away, "Eh? I think i over did it.." Natsu Quickly ran to Gray Who is lying on the Ruble "Oy! Gray, You okay?" Natsu Offered his hand, "Y-yeah.. Im not going to loose on a weakling like you" Gray smirked accepting Natsu's hand "How did you melt my ice?" Gray asked Natsu while Limping to the guild

Natsu grinned "Well i Ask Igneel to Teach me how to melt any ice!"

'Igneel?! So that means he's the Flame Dragon king's son!' Makarov Jaw dropped "Who's igneel?" Gray asked Natsu

"He's my dad", Gray scratched his head "Sorry about laughing Earlier"

A red hair Mage approach him "That was A great Fight,Well Done Natsu" Erza Congratulate Natsu with a small smile, "Thanks! Now Fight me Erza!" Natsu Smiled, And Charged to Erza But got caught in a headlock "I give!, I give!" Natsu cried.

Mira who is sitting at the bar and staring at Natsu who is talking to her rival, 'Why am i mad?'

"Oi Natsu! i want a rematch! Fist to fist!" Gray Challenge natsu again "Bring it!" Natsu gave gray his signature Grin

While the two mages fight, Erza spotted Mira staring at the Pink haired boy, "Watcha lookin at?" Erza asked mira with a teasing Voice

voice,"W-W-What are you talking about?!" Mira's Face Suddenly Becomes Red, Erza smiled "Ooh, Defensive are we not?" Erza teased Mira again, "Why you..." And the brawl between Erza and Mira started

Gajeel is sitting at the table alone, watching his friends fight, "Hi!" Levy sat next to him

"Oh hey levy, What's up?" Gajeel looked at Levy who is carrying a big book, "Oh nothing much, Just gonna research about

Dragon slayers" Levy said with a smile "Oh alright.." Gajeel suddenly frowned, Levy noticed it

"What's wrong?" Levy asked and gajeel looked at her "I just miss my dad.."

"What happened?" Levy asked, "He just Disappeared" Gajeel's eyes becomes watery and Levy Put her hand on his

"Please dont cry,I know you're Strong! And someday you can find him" Levy tried to cheer up the iron dragon slayer.

"T-Thanks" Gajeel Blushed, While that is Happening Natsu saw that and totally freaked out, "Oy! Gajeel! Join us!" Popping out of the the dust cloud Natsu Pulled him and Started Fighting With Gray,Spilling Macao's Drink he the nsuddenly blamed Wakaba and The whole guild started fighting.

Levy sighed,Lisanna sat next to Levy "Hey Levy!" Happily Greeted her friend, "Hey Lisanna!" They both smile at each other, "Soo... Do you have a crush on Gajeel?" Lisanna asked Levy and caught off guard, Her face suddenly Became red and tried to hide her face with a book "W-What are you talking about?!" Lisanna teased her again "Holding someone's hand is soo romantic" Levy then counter her attack "H-H-How about you? You like Natsu.." Lisanna Quickly Hid Her face "W-What are you saying? We're Just friends!" Lisanna face is still red, "Aha!, You like him do you!"

"I told you already, We are just Friends!" Lisanna cried, Levy smirked "Friends with benefits..." Lisanna started running away because of the embarrassment

=Hours later=

The guild is suddenly became Quiet, Everyone in the guild is exhausted, Natsu,Gray and Gajeel fell asleep and still punching each other softly,Natsu is the first

to wake up and went to the backyard of the guild to get some fresh air, He saw Lisanna sitting there and watching the sunset in the beach, Natsu joined her and sat next to her, Lisanna jumped in shock "N-Natsu?! Dont scare me like that!" Lisanna complained, "Oh sorry Lissy, Didn't mean to scare you" Natsu gave her a toothy grin, "Lissy? I like that Nickname" Lisanna smiled and sat next to Natsu "It's Beautiful isn't it?" Lisanna ask while looking at the sunset,"Yup, Just like you" Natsu said in whisper, "Hmm?" Lisanna looked at natsu with a confusion look "U-Uhmm emm yes! its beautiful!" Natsu started blushing.

"You're cute when you blush" Lisanna giggled, "IM NOT CUTE!" Natsu complained, While that is happening, Mira is looking t the window watching both of them, It's the first time she felt jealous, She went to the back of the guild also, "Lisanna, Natsu, Its time to go home" She said calmly, Both kids nodded and help each other stand up, which increased Mira jealousy, "Mira" Natsu called her and Mira panicked and blush, She turned around trying to hide her blush "W-What is it?"

"You guys go ahead, Im staying here with Gajeel" Natsu gave them a smile, "Alright, Just be back tomorrow" Mira sighed, "You want me back tomorrow?" Natsu said in confusion, Mira Panicked again "O-Of course not! you can leave any time, like i care hehe" Her smile turned to frown, "Come lisanna, Elfman is waiting for us" as the both Take over sister left the guild, Natsu went to Gajeel, "Yo Gajeel, Did you found a place to stay?" Gajeel nodded "Levy said i can live with her till i Got enough money to buy a house for myself" Natsu grin "Go gajeel! You two look cute together!" Natsu teased Gajeel, The iron dragon slayer Blushed like hell "S-Stop that!" Natsu just laughed his ass off "Any ways, i gotta go, I need to help levy arrange her books" Gajeel ran off, 'Men, Gajeel is so soft than usual'

Natsu thought, "Well I guess im sleeping alone here tonight" Natsu sighed, He place a column of chairs, making a bed. Natsu yawned and slowly closed his eyes, He was awaken by a loud noise from the Guild's Kitchen, He went to the kitchen and saw a rat, Natsu quickly sighed in relief, He then went to his Chair bed, And saw Cana sleeping there, Natsu sweat dropped "Yo! Cana! wake up" He shook the girl until she finally wakes up "H-huh? What is it?" Natsu sweat dropped "Why are you hear?" Natsu asked with a poker face "I cant go back to the dorm, its dark" Cana replied with the same poker face, Natsu sighed

"Fine, I'll walk you home" He then grabbed Cana's hand, Making her blush instantly "N-Natsu! I-I-I" Her head stared at the ground, Natsu tilted his head, "I what?" he asked, "I-Im scared of the dark" He then Hugged Natsu's Arm and blushed "D-Dont worry, I'll Protect you" Cana looked up and he gave her a grin

"Well, Here we are!" Natsu sighed with a very Sleepy look "Thank you Natsu!" She peck Natsu's cheeks and ran off to the dorm, Natsu suddenly blushed and touched his cheek, "W-What was that for?" He tiredly walked back to the guild but fell asleep in the middle of the way.

* * *

**Sorry for late update!, and if you guys are wondering, Im still at the time when they were kids!**

**Well thank you for reading, Please no hate**

**And if you are physically able, please Rate, Follow or review!**


	3. The egg

Natsu slowly open his eyes and stared at the wooden ceiling, 'This looks really familiar' "Oh you're finally awake" Gildarts grinned at the pink haired boy "Gildarts!" He shouted in excitement "Eh? How did you know my name?" He gave him a suspicious look, 'DAMN IT!' "Ehh uhh Im a big fan?" He then started sweating, Gildarts smiled and pat him in the head "I never knew i have a fan club" 'Damn right you dont!' Natsu sighed "So what's your name kidd-o" Gildarts stood and turned off the stove "Natsu Dragneel" Gildarts Handed him a cup of tea, *sip* "How did i get here anyway?" Natsu asked without knowing what happened last night "Well i found you sleeping on the street earlier, I was gonna ignore you but i noticed you are a fairy tail member" Natsu's vein popped "Fairy tail member or not you must helped anyone who needs help!" he shouted "Thank you for the hospitality, I need to get going" Natsu exits the house leaving a smiling Gildarts, Natsu wondered through the forest when he arrived at where Lisanna and him built a house, It was an empty field, Which reminded him oh happy, He ran to the place where he first found happy, It was heavily guarded by a Big gorian "Oy monkey face!" Natsu taunted the Gorian, The gorian Grinned and immediately Grabbed Natsu "Oh my! Breakfast!" The gorian was dancing around "Wrong food.." at the same time Lisanna was looking for Natsu because she is worried about him because he was not in the guild earlier, Cana said that he helped her go to the dorm last night, which Mira and Lisanna Jealousy grew (Not physically but mentally) Lisanna heard a laughter near her and saw Natsu being crushed by a Gorian , "Natsu!" She shouted "L-Lis? W-what are you doing here?!" Lisanna quickly turned into a Bunny and tried to kick the gorian but it had no effect,"Its not what it looks like" He muttered "What do you mean?! You are being crushed by that gorian!" She shouted, The gorian caught her off guard and kicked her, She Flew off and hit a tree nearby "Lisanna!" Natsu shouted and Fire started surrounding his boy "You can threaten to eat me whenever you like, But hurting a Nakama is a deathwish.." Natsu's flame started burning the hand of the gorian and he let go of Natsu "AAAH! MY HAND!" The gorian cried and ran off, He quickly run to Lisanna who is unconscious "Lisanna! Are you alright?!", He let her sleep in his lap waiting for her to wake up. Lisanna slowly waked up and saw Natsu Sleeping while holding her head, She quickly blushed and stood up waking Natsu "Oh you're awake" Natsu grinned "The G-Gorian?! Where is it?!" Lisanna still in shock while blushing "He ran off" Lisanna tackled him in the tree and started crying "Im glad you're okay" Natsu stood there in shock 'Lis..-' An egg fell of a tree, and Natsu catches it quickly "A dragon egg?!" Lisanna said in shock while wiping her tears "Y-yeah.." Natsu knew it was Happy but didn't say anything, "Lets tell everyone in the guild!" Lisanna grabbed Natsu's Arm not letting go of the egg.

**At the guild**

"Hey guys! Check out this awesome egg we found!" Natsu happily skipped in the guild

"Where in Blazes did you picked up that thing?" makarov asked, "We found it in the east forest" Lisanna happily said. "Look at that,Guess your good at something after all huh? Gonna fried that for us?" Gray said to Natsu, "Gray your clothes!" Cana sighed and the ice mage panicked trying to find his clothes, "I ain't gonna fried this! cant you see its a dragon's egg!, Im gonna hatch it" Natsu greedily said "you sure?" Cana said with a sweet voice, "Of course it is!, it has flame design all over it" Natsu looked at makarov "So Gramps! can you help us hatch this egg with a magic spell" Makarov groaned "Don't be a fool, Using magic for such a purpose will dishonor the miracle of life, you see life is born with love and love alone, No spell can transcend that power" Natsu froze there for a second "Uhhh sorry gramps, i dont think im following yah" Makarov sighed "You understand when you grow up", Erza approached Natsu "He's saying that if you want it to hatch, you need to work hard to make it happen on your own,Since you're just good at burning and destroying stuff, its nice to see you doing some productive today" Erza smiled at the pink haired mage "Ive been looking for you erza!" Mira taunted the red haired mage, 'Dont you dare talk to him like that only i can do that you bitch!' "We haven't finished out last match did we?" Red aura Begins to surround Erza and dark purple on Mira, As both fighting and trash taking, Cana and gray sweat dropped and sighed "Someday im gonna beat them both" Natsu said while crunching his hands "aaw Keep up that tough guy act and you will never get the girls to like you" Lisanna said jokingly "What?! why do i need girls to like me?" Natsu said with a little anger on his tone "Now dont be like that, I was just about to ask if you needed a hand to help raising that egg",Natsu gave her an ear to ear grin "Realy?!" 'I really dont know why im excited, i know this is going to happen' natsu sweat dropped and happy that he was living the moment when he and she raised happy. "Yup!, I never raised a dragon before so i thought it will be fun!" Lisanna blush a little, "how do we make it hatch?" 'Totally forgot about that' "I think you need to heat it up" Lisanna said while scratching her chin "heat up? Well i can do that!" Natsu grabbed the egg and start Breathing fire on it, Gray quickly snatched the egg "No natsu! not like that!" Lisanna said anxiously "Are you stupid!" Gray shouted to natsu, "Careful! We're Trying to hatch it not torch it!, just leave this to me! Take over! Animal soul!" Lisanna transformed into a giant bird "Why don't i tried warming it like this?" She hugged the egg to warm it up "You're so smart Lis!" natsu complimented her and started to blush, i dont know if bird can do that, anyways .

**Magnolia South gate park**

"This is starting to get uncomfortable" Lisanna sweat dropped "We just need to wait and hatch!" Natsu said and still staring at the egg "Yeah, But that's kinda boring" The egg moved Causing both mages to jump in shock, The egg jumped out of Lisanna's grasp and jumped to Natsu's hands and calmed down "maybe the egg wants you to keep him warm" Lisanna said in astonishment "really?" Lisanna smiled at him "Yeah!, Why dont we make a home for the egg?"Natsu nodded to Lisanna's suggestion.

'Yesh! I can make a better house this time!' Natsu thought with confidence and started grabbing hug rocks and created a cave like house, " Ta dah!" The rock house suddenly Collapsed "It's sure is hard making a house" Natsu said in disappointment, "Not to worry! Leave it to me!" Lisanna transformed into a huge purple rabbit "Awesome! all i can do is break stuff!" Natsu said while looking at lisanna "Now dont be like that" Lisanna giggled as she gathered materials and start building the hut

"Tadah! Finished!" Natsu jumped in excitement "Wow! You're Awesome!" Lisanna started blushing "Now come in!" natsu sweat dropped "Undo your transformation first", They put happy down in the center and they sat down and relax, "We're almost like a family." Natsu just nodded making Lisanna blushed a little "It's like Im the Mom and you're the Dad and the egg is our baby!" Ntasu blushed "yeah.." Lisanna hugged the egg "Lets warm the egg together" Natsu hugged the egg too and it moved. "I hope it hatches soon"

**At the guild**

"Huh? a dragon egg?,Something like that wouldn't exist" Laxus turned around and proceed to the bar, "Natsu said he was raised by a dragon." Laxus kept walking "Yeah, like i buy that" Wakaba looked at macao with a happy grin "make believe, Yup! They made a secret base and are playing with the egg in it!, Men they're all lovey-dovey" Mira heard it, her jealousy took over and turned around using a karate chop on macao's table breaking it in half "What's the big idea mirajane!?" Wakaba complained, Mira made an excuse "Ive been wondering why she hadn't been home lately.." She clenched her fists "She was together with natsu?..."

**back at the hut**

Natsu is wandering around the place when it started to rain, He ran to the house, and lisanna greeted him "Welcome home", "huh? oh Right.." natsu just stood there and lisanna repeat her greetings "Wel-come Ho-me" Natsu blushed "I-Im home?" They both smiled and Hugged the egg to keep it warm, It was a cute moment until a certain someone ruined it, *Natsu's stomach growled* "Sorry.."

* * *

**To be continued.. **

**Well i just kinda change the story a bit, slightly , maybe, i dont know anymore!**

**Keep in touch!**

**Thank you for reading and as if always, if you're physically able please Rate,Follow and Review!**


	4. Erza Vs Natsu!

"So natsu, when you're with igneel, What do you both eat?" Natsu stomach still grownling at him 'Not really helping lis..'

"Hmm Sometimes a deer or fishes, Speaking of food, Im very very hungry!" Natsu moaned "Well i can cook us a meal" Lisanna said with a smile, Lisanna grabbed some stuff prom her backpack, "You can cook too?" natsu ask while holding his tummy "Well yeah.. But not as good as my sister, Elf-nii can cook too, Can you light this up please" 'So im a stove now huh?' Natsu put up his hand and fire started to come out "Crank the heat down, you'll burn the food" Natsu pouted "Fine"

After the dinner both kids went to bed.

* * *

**At Levy's House.**

"So you live alone?" Gajeel asked the bookworm "Yup!, sometimes it's lonely here but i have all these books to read so i forget about my loneliness" Levy smiled and started boiling some water, "So you don't mind a boy sleeping in your house?" Levy nodded as she prepared some cups of tea, Gajeel blushed slightly "S-So where do i sleep?", Levy handed him a cup of tea "Well.." *Sip* Gajeel Closed his eyes while sipping some tea, "You can sleep next to me.." Levy blushed while playing with her tea spoon in her tea, Gajeel face became red and started choking, Levy just giggled at the iron dragon slayer who's catching his breath "A-A-Are y-you s-serious?" He nervously said, Levy blushed and nodded, "I Haven't sleep with anyone before.." Gajeel scratched the back of his head with a little tint of red on his face "Yeah.. me too" Levy grabbed a book and sat on the bed, Gajeel sat on the opposite side of the bed, Levy started to yawn and laid down the bed "Good night gajeel" She said weakly while drifting to sleep, Gajeel is still frozen because he is sleeping with a girl for the first time, and not just any girl, A girl that made him really happy inside. Gajeel started to sleep to maintaining the distance between the both of them, "night..levy" He whispered and closed his eyes.

**At The hut...**

Lisanna is the first to wake up, and notice the egg was gone, She screamed and Natsu Instantly Wakes up in a Kung fu position

"Natsu! The egg! Its gone!" Lisanna cried

**Back at Levy's house**

Gajeel slowly opens his eyes and when his visions started to clear he saw that his arms are wrapped around Levy, His heart beats faster as he realize that they are so close to each other that they almost touch noses, He began to panic and tried to think of a plan to get out of the bed without waking her up, Before he could do anything Levy started to wake up and giving him a confused look, Gajeel Frozed "I-Its Not what it looks like.." He manage to choke out, Levy realized that he was hugging her, Levy started to blush "Gajeel.. You pervert.." She said calmly and shyly, Gajeel face suddenly become redder that an apple.

=Back at the Hut=

"WHAT?!" Then it hit him 'Oh yeah.. Elfman took the egg' He pat Lisanna on the back to comfort her "Don't worry lis, Come lets go back to guild, Maybe they know where the egg is." Natsu said calmly while wiping her tears with his thumbs, Lisanna blushed a little "W-Why are y-you so calm?" Lisanna said while sobbing, "Because i know the egg is safe.." Both of them walk towards the guild and asked everyone if they have seen the egg.. or took the egg.., Mira smirked "You should have ask me to help you out" Elza look at her with an evil smirk "You'll probably cook the egg" Mira's head turned 180 degress giving Erza a Murderous look, "What did you say... Flatty!" "Goth head bitch!" "Tin can!" "Sadistic Emo!" and a small brawl started.

Lisanna startd to tear up again and Looked at Natsu who is not panicking and somehow relaxed in the situation, The guild doors opened and it was Elfman who is holding an Egg "E-Elf-nii? You stole the egg?" Lisanna said while sobbing a little "Sorry sis, I didn't want to wake both of you, I just heated up the egg because there was no blanket covering it" He handed the egg to Lisanna "Thank you Elf-nii!" The egg suddenly started moving and everyone heard a crack and the egg broke and a light come out of it and revealing a Flying blue cat, The blue exceed quickly flew over Natsu's head and rest there "KAAAWAAAAAAAAIIIIIII!" Everyone said at the guild, Lisanna looked at Natsu with a sweet smile "So.. What will you name him Natsu?" Natsu just grinned and without thinking he quickly said "Happy!" Lisanna tilted her hed "Why?" Natsu looked around the guild who is celebrating and very happy even Laxus is smiling "Because everyone is happy!" Lisanna just giggled at Natsu's Explanation.

Hours has passed, Happy is sleeping on Lisanna's lap while Natsu was sleeping next to her, And on the other side of Natsu was Mira who is sleeping on his shoulder and on his other shoulder was Lisanna. Makarov looked at them and giggled "That boy is strong and kind.." He whispered "Then let me fight him master.." Makarov turned around and Saw Erza standing behind to him "Why?" Erza smirked "To find out if he's strong like you said" Makarov just nodded, With his permission Erza flicked Natsu's Forehead "OW! Whats wrong with you!" Natsu said angrily "Fight me Natsu.." Natsu got even mad "That's My line!" Mira and Lisanna waked up "What's with all the commotions?!" Mira Growled and saw Erza And Natsu staring at each other "Bring it!" Natsu shouted and head outside the guild, Everyone in the guild is watching and wakaba is taking bets, Mira placed a bet on Natsu making Wakaba confused "Eh? What's this? Why are you betting on Natsu's?" Wakaba ask with a teasing voice, Mira stared at him with her devil eyes "That is none of your business.." 'Please Natsu be careful'.

"Requip: Flame empress armor!" Mira was very anxious because the armor is immune to fire, Natsu punched his other fist "Im all fired up!" Both charge in super human speed, Natsu punched her in her stomach, She just giggled And notice Natsu was smiling as well "Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow!" A Flame on his elbow started to erupt forcing her to cough blood and went through 3 buildings, Everyone in the guild jawdropped, Even Makarov and Laxus. Something come out of the smoke and it was Erza charging and got a change to hit Natsu back, He just giggled "Is that all you got erza?" Erza got pissed by his taunt and tried to slice Natsu, But he just dodged all of them, 'How can he dodge my attacks? It's like he knows all my moves!' "Enough playing! Requip: Heaven's wheel armor!" She launched 20 swords at him, Everyone jaw dropped again because Natsu was not moving on his location. "NATSUU!" Both Take over sister shouted, "Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade" A Phoenix Came out of natsu's hands and charged towards Erza's swords, The sword began to disintegrate and hit Erza creating an Explosion, everyone was shocked that Natsu countered her special, Erza was still standing, After the dust and smoke cleared out, They can see her on her Flame empress armor, Natsu giggled "Erza.. Stay on that armor, You really look cute on that one" He grinned, Erza blushed but she shook it off "Natsu! That's Cheating!" Erza complained "Cheating?" He said while tilting his head "You don't play with your opponent's emotions!" Natsu just giggled "I didn't know telling the truth is considered cheating" Erza started to blush again "Shut up!" She charged again and Natsu started to evading her attacks, "He really is strong.." Makarov complimented, Laxus laughed "Pfft I bet he wont last 10 seconds fighting me, This fight is boring I'm going inside" Makarov just ignored him and continue to watching the fight. "It's Time to end this!" Natsu gave her a toothy grin, A spark came out of Natsu's hand "Lightning Flame Dragon's Firing Hammer!" Erza stood still in shock 'No way... He can use lightning too?' Everyone in the guild jaw dropped once again, Erza closed her eyes and fell on her knees and wait for the blow, She slowly opened her eyes and saw Natsu looking down at her, He smiled at her and offer his hand "W-Why? Why didn't you continue the attack!?" Natsu just smiled and grabbed her hand forcing her to stand up, She started to blush again "I really don't know too.. Let's fight again soon, It was fun!" Natsu smiled and walked towards the guild, The Fellow wizard is still shock on what happened "Light.." Mira said slowly "ning...?" Makarov followed, "Who won?" Wakaba asked, Erza pointed her finger to Natsu, Everyone cheered for Natsu's victory, Mira teared up and hugged Natsu, "You did it! i knew you can defeat her!" Natsu was shock about Mira's Action, She suddenly realized it and broke the hug instantly, Good thing no one saw that, Lisanna hugged him too, Making Mira and Erza a little jealous, Wakaba approached Mira and gave her a sack, "You're the only one who bet on Natsu" She opened the The sack and it was full of Money, Makarov looked at Natsu 'Why is he so strong in such young age...' "Natsu!" He called him "Follow me at my office" Makarov sat on his table "I have a few questions" Natsu scratched the back of his head "Lay it on me gramps" Makarov cleared his throat "How did you get the Lightning magic?" Natsu gave him a toothy grin "Well I asked Igneel to find a Lightning lacrima and he did" Makarov continue questioning the dragon slayer, Meanwhile at the door, Lisanna, Erza and Mira was listening through the door, They noticed the voices inside stopped Makarov opened the door and the trio fell inside the office "What are you doing?" Erza quickly got up "Master we deserve answers as well!" Makarov sighed "Very well then" He looked at Natsu again before he can ask a question Erza beat him to it "How did you dodge all of my attacks? Its like you know all my moves" she gave him a suspicious look, Natsu started sweating "U-U-Uhmm Ehhh.." Before he can speak Makarov cut him "Im asking the questions here Erza, Natsu What kind of training did you have with Igneel?" Natsu sighed in relief 'Close one' "I asked Igneel to train me harder, I only slept for an hour and take a water break 5 times a day for 1 minute" Makarov ended the interview "I guess you deserve sleep, Go, have a rest" Mira Grabbed his Left arm and Lisanna grabbed his right arm "Let's go home!" Both girls said in unison, Makarov just sweat dropped "You too Erza, Take a rest", While walking home with the two girls Natsu remembered Gajeel, He didn't saw him today 'Where is that bastard?'

**At Levy's house**

"I'm Home!" Levy greeted the Iron dragon slayer who is reading a book "Oh, Welcome home!" Levy approached him "Watcha reading?" Gajeel started to tear up "U-Ugly duckling! Poor duck!" Levy pat his back to calm him down, "There there" She giggled "Why didn't you go to guild today? You missed Erza and Natsu's Fight" Gajeel jaw dropped "Really?! who won?!" Levy grabbed the book he was reading and she put it back to the book case "Natsu did, You should congratulate him" Gajeel Lay his head on the table "Too lazy.." He mumbled

"If you don't congratulate him...I'm gonna kiss you.." Levy blushed while playing with her fingers, Gajeel's face started to blend with Erza's hair, "Fine, Fine!" He walked out of Levy's house and proceed back to the guild

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Sorry for the late upload, Got a little busy, Ill be uploading the next chapter for My Little Goddesses**

** kinda rushed this because i have to work on something college related so sorry**

**please no hate, sorry for my bad English**

**Im really bad at writing fight scenes, it really dificlut..difficult **

**Once again thank you, If you are physically able please Rate,Review and Follow! **


	5. Save Lisanna: Check!

***knock* *knock***

Levy opened the door, "Oh hey jet!"

* * *

Gajeel was walking towards the guild with his hands in his pocket "Why am i so lazy today.." he muttered, In the distance He saw Mira and Lisanna who is dragging a Passed out dragon slayer on the distance.

"Hey! Natsu! Mirajane! Lisanna!" Gajeel ran towards the passed out dragon slayer

"Oh hi gajeel!, Sorry but Natsu is going to rest for awhile, You can visit him later" Lisanna said with a smile

"Can you tell him when he woke up, congratulations, For some reason Im getting lazy" Lisanna nodded and Gajeel head back to Levy's house

* * *

**Levy's house**

Gajeel got a glance on her house, and She was talking to someone, He used his enhanced ears and hide

'Hey levy, this is for you' Jet handed him a flower 'Can we go on a date' Gajeel's eyes widened, Something inside him isn't right, It was eating him on the inside, 'Thank you jet..but-' Levy was cut by Jet who hugged her'Why hang out with that weakling dragon slayer?! he's weak!' Gajeel gritted his fists and started crying and ran away, Levy slapped jet

"H-How D-Dare you..." Levy slammed the door in anger

Jet clenched his fist "Damn that gajeel.." He muttered while walking away

**Outside the magnolia**

Gajeel stopped and sat under a tree, "I *snif* Must get stronger.. *Snif* For levy.." He clenched his fist and punch a tree

A tall man with a cape approached him, "What's a matter..Little boy?.." He asked the Crying dragon slayer

"I-I want to be stronger!" He shouted, His tears is still flowing, The caped man disappeared in his sight and appeared in his back

"Hush now child.." He hugged gajeel "Leave that weak guild... If you want to be strong, Join mine.. Ill promise ill train you to become stronger, Stronger than anyone!" Gajeel eyes widened and wiped his tears, "H-How about m-my friends?" He muttered

"You don't need them anymore.." The caped man smirked evily and Both of them vanished in thin air

* * *

"Gajeel!" Natsu woke up trying to catch his breath 'Just a nightmare..' He saw Lisanna and Mira on his side, They fell asleep.

Natsu tried to get out of bed and try to grab something to drink "N-Natsu?" Lisanna yawned and scratch her eyes

"Oh hey lissy, how long was i out?" Lisanna stretched her hands "Hmm... About 3 days" She gave him a sweet smile

Natsu's stomach started to growl, Lisanna giggled "I'll make some toast" Both mage went down the stairs to the kitchen

Before Natsu can sit, Someone was knocking hard at the door

"NATSU! NATSU!" Levy cried outside

Natsu hurried to the door and opened it "L-Levy? W-Wha-" Levy hugged the dragon slayer making him blush

"N-Natsu! *snif* G-G-Gajeel is missing!" She manage to choke out, Natsu froze in his location 'No... It cant be..'

"Natsu! Toast is Re-" Lisanna eyes widened when she saw Levy was hugging natsu, She quickly shook her head

"H-Hey levy.." She saw Levy crying and decided not to continue, Lisanna let her in and All of them sat down and Levy bein explaining, She stopped crying and starting to calm down

"H-He went to congratulate you, I sent him to congratulate you..and after that he's gone.." Levy started crying again

Natsu scratched his chin "Did something happened that day?", Lisanna Pat levy's back to calm her down and Gave her a glass of water

"N-Nothing much.. Except for-" Levy let go of the water and her eyes widened 'D-Did he see jet?!' She put her hands on her mouth trying not to cry again

Natsu stood up "Levy what happened?!" , Levy started crying again, Lisanna hugged levy "Natsu.. Maybe ask her later"

Natsu sat down and crossed his arms 'Where did that bastard go? and why?!'

* * *

**5 Years later!**

Natsu slowly open his eyes "Today's the day..." He jumped out of bed and ran to the guild

He walked inside the guild searching for the siblings, "hey gramps, Did you see mira,Lisanna and elfman?"

Makarov chugged down a mug of beer "They went on a quest about 4 hours ago"

Natsu clenched his fist and run outside the guild 'What the hell! That was earlier than before!, Natsu sniffed the air to trace the scent of the siblings, "Found it!" He run as fast as he can so he can catch up to them

* * *

"Lisanna! Evacuate the others!" Mira ordered her younger sister

"But-" Mira held her hand "No butts! Just go!"

"Sister! it's too strong!" Elfman was tempted to use his take over

"We can take this monster down!" Mira said as she transformed into her satan soul

after minutes of fighting the monster seems look weak and Elfman tried to capture it using his take over, But he terribly failed

The beast overpowered him and became stronger than before

Lisanna Flew down next to her sister "Mira-nee! Where's elf-nii?!"

"He used take over but failed, We need to defeat him.." Lisanna eyes widened

"No! We can't hurt Elf-nii! He's still in there!" The beast approached them and Lisanna stood still and spread her arms

"Elf-nii! You can fight it! I believe in you!" The beast raised its arm

"Lisanna!" Mira shouted, Lisanna closed her eyes, A strong wind hit her body

She slowly opens her eyes "N-N-N-Natsu!?" Natsu didnt looked back, He stopped the Beast using his right arm, But something is different, His hair is spikier and some parts of his arms looks like scales "I'm not gonna lose you again.." He muttered

Lisanna was shock, She heard what he said 'w-what does he mean lose me again?' "Lisanna! Run!" Mira shouted

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" He punched the beast in the face knocking it over, Lisanna and Mira watched in awe, The beast they cant take down earlier who is now twice as powerful got knocked over by a Punch from Natsu

His hands sparked "Elfman you leave me no choice!"

"No! Natsu! Wait! Elfman is still there!" Lisanna cried, "Im sorry lis But it's the only way" Natsu looked at Mira and she nodded

Mira hugged her sister "It's for elfman's sake" Tears started flowing in Lisanna's eyes

**"Lightning Flame Dragon's Fist" **Natsu's fist met The beast's fist making a Huge Explosion

Natsu fell from the sky, Mira quickly transform into her satan soul to Catch him, Natsu was unconscious.

Elfman was on the ground, Lisanna quickly ran to him and check his breathing, "Thank god..." Lisanna sighed, Elfman was breathing Normally

Tears of joy started to escape her eyes "Natsu..." She muttered, Mira Landed next to her

"N-Natsu!" Mira slapped his cheeks, She continue to slap his cheek, Lisanna place her head in his chest "He's breathing normally, I guess he's just exhausted" Lisanna giggled, "Point taken! now get off natsu!" Mira growled at her sister

"Im tired Mira-nee" She slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep on Natsu's chest

Mira carries his brother next to Lisanna and rest on Natsu's Left chest, it was warm, She snuggled in his chest

* * *

"Oy! We're back!" Natsu was covered in bandages, On his back was elfman who look's like a mummy.

Makarov jaw dropped "What happened?!" Natsu gave him a grin

"There was an accident, Good thing no one was harm, Thanks to Natsu here" Mira added while blushing

Natsu noticed that and Put his Forehead on her's "Mira are you alright? You're all red, Are you sick?" She blushed more and smack Natsu

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IDIOT!" Mira growled who is still blushing

"OW! Gildarts told me how to know if someone is sick.." Natsu said while scratching his head

'That old geezer..' Mira's face became annoyed

Makarov laughed "Alright, You guys did great and im happy no one got critically hurt, Rest my children"

Three of them nodded and went to the infirmary

Levy visited them an hour later (Levy got a longer hair, She didn't bother to cut it because she is depressed that Gajeel left)

"Natsu.. Are you okay?" Natsu smiled and nodded

"H-Have you find any information about Gajeel?" Natsu's smile quickly turned into a frown

"Im sorry levy, But no.. But i promise ill bring back Gajeel no matter what!" Levy smiled and hugged Natsu

"Thank you Natsu..."

* * *

**At the unknown guild**

Gajeel is lifting giant boulders with his left hand

"Good..2 more years and you're ready to destroy Fairy tail" Jose smirked at the iron dragon slayer

"Yes master.." Gajeel nodded

* * *

**Next chapter: 2 years later , Lucy , Fake Gajeel , Welcome to fairy tail!**

**Sorry for the late update!**

**I hope you like it!**

**I just made the scenario about gajeel leaving the guild**

**Im bad at heart breaks so sorry!**

**If you enjoy this Please review favorite and follow!**

**Ill update every week, Promise!**

**And please check out my New story "My lover is a Demon!" (NatsuXSayla, NaYla,SaNa) *(A just for fun ship, nothing serious) **


	6. Welcome Lucy!

**Port town, Hargeon**

"Um, sir?" A man looked at Natsu on the floor

"Natsu! We're Here! Hargeon! Get up! Get up!" Happy poked Natsu

"Is he okay?" The man sweat dropped

Lisanna giggled "Yes He's fine,He always get like this, Now Natsu get up!"

"I cant handle it... I'll never take the train again.." Natsu muttered

"If the info is correct, Gajeel should be in this town, Lets go" Happy said while standing on the Train doors

Natsu was hanging on the Train's window "L-Let me rest for a bit"

Lisanna and Happy got off the train, But Natsu is still hanging on the window

**TooooT**

"Save me!" As the train take Natsu away

"The train departed..."

* * *

"He only knocked off 1000 jewels?" Lucy said angrily "So my looks only worth 1000 jewels?"

Lucy stopped and heard a bunch of girls screaming, "You said that a famous wizard come to town?" 2 girls ran into the crowd "It's salamander-sama!"

Lucy heard that "Salamander?" She clasped her hand "The one they say can use fire magic you can't buy in a store?, He's in this town?"

* * *

"Damn i ended up taking the train again.." Natsu walked grumpily

"And you're no good at riding things,Natsu." Happy added

"Not to mention Im starving..." as his stomach growls

Lisanna giggled "Hold on.." She reach something inside her back, She stopped and check her pockets "I forgot my wallet..."

"Don't worry mama, Natsu can find a way!" Happy flew to Lisanna's head

'I forgot, Bora is here too, Well we need to find lucy first'

"Say happy, Where do you think gajeel is?" Natsu asked

"I don't know really" Happy snuggled in Lisanna's hair

While walking they saw a huge crowd of girls "Salamander-sama" "Burn me!"

Lisanna tilted her head "Ain't that you Natsu?"

Natsu eye twitched 'Bora.. and that means Lucy is there too!' "Lisanna stay here"

"Bu-" Natsu cut her off "No buts, Just stay, Ill be right back"

Lisanna Pouted "Just don't Get into any trouble!"

Natsu approached the crowd, Bora was talking to Lucy "Oi, Bora! Quit the act!"

"Don't call me by my real name!..." He turned around and saw a Grinning pink haired boy

Lucy snapped out of the spell "What happened?" She shook her head and looked at Bora's rings, He was wearing a Charm ring

Natsu held up his hand "Sleep", All of them fell asleep except for lucy, Lucy froze there for a minute

"Oi!" Natsu waved his hand on Lucy's face Snapping her back to reality "O-Oh, T-Thank you.."

"Natsu!" Lisanna called while running, "What happened? First there was a noise then i-..." Lisanna stopped and looked at Lucy

She pouted and put her hands On her waist and started tapping her feet "Natsu Dragneel... Care to explain?" Lisanna's eyebrow raised

"Eeeh, uhmmm" Natsu was sweating bullets, Lucy sweat dropped "Im Lucy, Your 'Boyfriend' saved me from that guy" She pointed her finger to a sleeping bora

"I AM NOT HIS BOYFRIEND!" Natsu yelled, Lisanna just blushed and giggled, "Natsu, It's not nice cheating on mama" Lucy jumped in shock

"I-I-IS THAT A TALKING CAT?!" Happy nodded "Not for Long..." Natsu Threaten the cat but Got pinched in the ear By lisanna

"owowowow Sorry! owowow Im just kidding!" Natsu cried

"And i can fly too!" Lucy was amazed but got distracted By Natsu's Stomach

Lucy giggled "How about i treat you guys lunch?"

* * *

**At a Restaurant **

"So you guys are Wizards too?" Lucy asked while taking a sip on her Strawberry shake

"ysh wr r wzrds" Natsu said while His mouth is full off foods

Lisanna slapped Natsu's Arm "Ow, What was that for?" He cried

"Don't talk while your mouth is full!, Oh Sorry, My name is Lisanna, And this is Happy and Natsu"

"Nice to meet you!, So are you guys in a guild?"

"Fairy tail!" Happy said, Lucy Jumped in shock "Fairy tail?! You mean The most popular guild in fiore?!"

Natsu nodded "Do you want to join our guild?" Lucy didnt bother to think "YES!" Lucy squealed in excitement

"Let's go!" Lucy excitedly said, Natsu shook his head "You guys find a place to stay, I need to do something"

Lucy was going to say something but Lisanna Stopped her and gave her a smile

**At the ship**

Bora is pretty pissed about what happened earlier "Can you give me information about that pink haired kid?"

He asked one of his men "Bora-" Bora's eye twitched "DONT CALL ME BY MY REAL NAME!"

**BOOM**

"Oy! Looking for m-" Natsu started to get sick 'Ah shit i forgot!' He suddenly fell on the wooden floor

Bora Kicked him in the stomach and laugh "Pathetic! hahaha!"

"Nice meeting you" A magic circle appeared in his hand "**Fire Dragon's Roar!**"

Bora dodged the attack, "Lisanna!" Natsu shouted, Lisanna was on her Dragon soul, Happy dropped Lucy on the ship and picked up Natsu, "Thanks buddy, Lisanna! Grab Lucy!" Lisanna nodded and swooped down to grab her

Natsu Aimed to the water because there was still passengers on board

"**Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar!**" A huge Fire mixed with lightning Hit the water creating a huge wave that Crashed the Ship into the port.

Bora got out of the ship and saw Natsu standing "It ends Here!" Bora shouted

"**Prominence Typhoon!**" Bora stretches his arms wide open to his sides. This prompts his Magic Seal to appear before his chest, from which a spiraling column of fire is sent flying towards Natsu.

Natsus didn't move, "Natsu!" Lucy shouted

Bora smirked "That's a lesson for you kid-" Bora was distracted by a slurping sound, He saw Natsu eating his flames

"Thanks for the meal, Your Fire taste like shit, Im all Fired up!" Natsu's Right hand is on fire and started sparking

"**Lightning Flame Dragon's Firing Hammer!**" Natsu Engulfs lightning and fire around both fist and forearm and uses it to strike Bora And perform a devastating blow. Bora went through Many buildings destroying it.

"Natsu!.." Lisanna shouted, Natsu take a big gulp "I think i over did it...again" Lisanna pinched his ear "I told you not to cause any more trouble!" Natsu cried in pain "owowowow Im sorry Lis! Im soorrry! owowow" Lucy was still dumbfounded By Natsu's power

She shook her head and saw Lisanna Pinching his ear, She just giggled "What kind of relationship you both have?"

"He's My husband" Lisanna blushed and still pinching Natsu's Ear, Lucy jaw dropped "Really?!"

"oOWOWOW NO! Its no-" Lisanna pinched harder "OWOWOWOWOWWWWW!" Lucy tilted her head with a confusing look

While Traveling back to the guild, Lucy cant stop asking questions

"So Natsu? You use fire magic?" Natsu nodded

"Do you guys know Mirajane?" Lucy asked with a big grin on her face

Lisanna nodded "She's my sister " Lucy jaw dropped "EH?! Really?! Im honored To be recruited by the sister of Mirajane!" Lucy started fan girling

Natsu just covered his ears with his fingers 'Well this is annoying than expected'

**At the guild**

Natsu immediately kicks the door open "Oi We're back!" Natsu screamed to everyone

Cana tackled him to the ground, Natsu is now suffocating on her breasts 'So this is how real men dies' Natsu thought

"Welcome back Natsu! Come! Let's have a drink!" Cana offered, She then got pulled By an angry Lisanna

"Welcome Back!" Mirajane Happily Greeted them, Mira saw a blonde girl next to him, Her eye twitched and dark aura begin to appear "Natsu...Care to explain?" Natsu gulped "W-W-Well y-y-y-you see.." Mira clenched her fist "Im listening..." She said coldly

"She's a new recruit!" Lisanna said with a smile "Oh Welcome back lisanna!, I see, So What happened?"

Natsu sighed 'Thank you Lis! you're a lifesaver!'

"Is that Mirajane in the flesh?!" Lucy started Fan girling again

Lisanna finished explaining, And Mira Nodded "Welcome Lucy! Will you please come here" Mira took out a box under the bar "here's a tip Lucy" She smiled, "Flirt with Natsu and I'll try not to hurt you"Mira whispered coldly to Lucy's Ear, Lucy started to shiver_  
_

"Very well then!, What color and Where do you want me to put it?" Lucy gave Mira her hand "Here please and pink"

Mira glared at Lucy "And that resemble what?" Mira raised her eye brow

"N-N-Nothing! It's Just my favorite color!" Lucy started shaking

Natsu sat Next to levy who is reading her books "Sorry levy, We didn't find him but, His scent was there and it was weak, But he left there 3 days ago" Levy sighed and smiled "It's okay Natsu! We'll find him eventually" Natsu admired her Optimism, She stood up and went to the bar

"Hey look Natsu! I got my guild mark!" Lucy said excitedly "Awesome! Welcome to fairy ta-" A Chair hit him in the back of his head

"Fight me Flame breath!" Natsu vein popped "Fucking ice prick..."

"What did you call me? Flame brain?" Gray smirked

"Ice...Prince-" A brawl started between the two "It's Not manly not to fight!" Elfman Shouted and Transformed his Arms Into beast arms and started throwing people

Lucy Hides behind Lisanna "Should we stop them?" Lisanna just giggled

"It's perfectly normal" Lucy sweat dropped, Mira stand next to them "This is just another day in fai-" A bottle hit her face

"A-Are you okay?" Lucy asked anxiously, "yes.." Her eye begin to twitched

"ENOUGH!" She shouted, She held her hand up and A magic circle appeared "TIME TO END THIS!" Gray shouted

Everyone Started to cast magic, A giant stomped on Natsu making everyone stop "STOP THIS,YOU FOOLS!"

"A GIANT!" Lucy cried, Lisanna smiled "Oh you were here master?"

"Yes"

"Master?!" Lucy is still shock, Lisanna Nudged Makarov "Could you please get your feet off Natsu?" Makarov Lifted his foot revealing a Stomped salamander, Makarov noticed Lucy "A new recruit, Are we?" "Y-Yes!" Makarov started to shrink

"Glad to have you on board!" Makarov did a back flip to the second floor but horribly failed hitting his back on the railing, he quickly stood up "You've gone and dont it again,rascals! Look at all this paperwork the council sent me!,They're all complaints!" Makarov waved the paper

"All you fools do is make the council angry at me!" Makarov looks like he's going to burst in anger "However.." Makarov burned the papers "Screw the council!" He then threw the burning paper and Natsu catches it and ate it

"Listen up! Magic is an unreasonable power, but it is born from reason! It is not some miraculous ability. It is the combination of the spirit that flows within us with the spirit that flows within nature itself, incarnated into physical form! It takes a strong mind and focus! In fact, magic is the pouring out of ones entire soul! One cannot progress in the way of magic by being mindful of the watchful eye from above! Be not afraid of those fools from the council! and follow the path you believe in! That's what it means to be a Fairy Tail wizard!"

Everyone raised their hands and make the symbol (**A/N: Sorry guys, I really dont know what's the name, but you get it right?**)

* * *

**Thank you for reading! next update is next week!**

**College is hard! damn it!**

**So im thinking Lucy,Virgo joining the harem.**

**Watcha guys think? **

**Please review, favorite and follow!**


	7. Monkey Business!

Romeo burst inside the guild and dtalked to Makarov about his father not coming home for a week, but Makarov suggests that he should go home and wait patiently for him to come home because Macao can take care of himself. Romeo run out of the guild and Natsu chased him

"Should we stop him master? You know He's going to save macao" Mira asked makarov and he shook his head and proceed drinking his beer

"Why did he come after romeo?" Lucy asked

"Natsu is like romeo you see" Mira approached lucy "eh?"

"The same thing happened to Natsu, All the wizards at fairy tail carry something with them, A scar,or pain..or suffering...Natsu's father left and never came back. Well, It's not his real father but the parent who raised him, Not to mention a dragon!" Mira explained

"Eh?! a dragon! Natsu was raised by a dragon?" Lucy was shock about hearing that, Mira nodded

"He was found by that dragon in the forest when he was little... And it taught him how to read and educate him, and taught him magic, But... But, one day, it vanished, and Natsu couldn't find him. Natsu is looking forward to meeting Igneel again someday, Its the thing that made him cute!" Mira blushed

"Uhmm Mira, Do you like Natsu? You know so much about him" Lucy tilted her head

"Hmm, Lucy you should take your first job, Ill get grey to assist you!" Mira smiled and ignored her question and walked towards grey who is stripped to his boxers

'She dodged my question' Lucy sweat dropped

**At the carriage **

"Why are you here?" Natsu muttered

"Why not?" Lisanna smiled "Lay down on my lap, It will help" Natsu crawled onto her lap

"You really can't handle transportaion, can you?" Lisanna giggled

The vehicle stopped

"Natsu we're here" Lisanna poked his cheeks

"Sorry, but we can't go any further." The driver said to both of them

They arrived in the snowy mountains, Lisanna started shivering

"It's freezing!" Lisanna rubbed her hands together trying to make heat

"Here" Natsu hugged her making her blush "N-N-Natsu... Thank you" Lisanna kissed his cheeks making him blush

"W-W-What was that for?!" Lisanna giggled "You're cute when you blush"

"Im not cute!" He shouted creating a mini avalanche, Lisanna flick his forehead "Shh Natsu! You might cause an avalanche!" Lisanna murmured

While walking Lisanna asked Natsu "What job did Macao come here to do?"

"You didn't know and tagged along?, He was subduing a Vulcan"

"Well a week is long enough to do that, right natsu?" Natsu nodded and A vulcan landed in front of them

"Macao!" Natsu greeted him, Lisanna tilted her head "Mac- AAAH!" Macao grabbed Lisanna "A human lady!"

"Natsu!" Macao took her away "Lisanna!" He followed Macao near the peak of Mt. Hakobe

Macao started dancing around Lisanna (Macao is still a Vulcan) "If Natsu's right, What are you doing Macao?" Macao ignored her and kept dancing, He reached for Lisanna but got distracted

"MACAO! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" Natsu slipped on the ice and crash in the cave wall

Lisanna blushed and sweat dropped at the same time

"oy macao! Snap out of it!, You can understand me right?"

"Macao?" Macao scratched his monkey chin

"That's right! Snap out of it!" Macao charged Natsu and he dodge it making Macao hit the wall instead

Monkey Macao started to get angry and going berserk "I said... Snap out of it!** Fire Dragon's Titanium Fist**" Natsu engulfs their fist in flames and punches Macao, Macao flied through the wall cave and transformed back to normal

"It is macao" Lisanna giggled "I always wonder why you're always right Natsu!" Lisanna stood up and stand next to natsu

"The vulcan did a take over on him" Natsu explained "We need to help him, It looks like he put up a serious fight before he was taken over" Lisanna suggested, Natsu picked him up, Lisanna helped too as they head back to the guild

* * *

**Back at the guild**

Natsu kicked the door open "Oi! We're back!" Natsu saw a pink haired girl next to lucy

"Oh hey Natsu! Look what I got from the quest me and Grey finished! A golden key!,Speaking of grey.. Where is he?" Lucy said

Virgo turned around and looked at Natsu "Pink hair... We must be destined.. Marry me" Virgo then Cling to Natsu

Mira,Lisanna and Cana Popped a vein at the same time

"Oh boy... Well Macao let me help you there" Makarov jumped down and Helped Macao

Natsu took a big gulp "Lucy! call her off!"

"B-But we haven't made a contract yet!" Lucy said while sweat dropping

"Natsu..." Lisanna,Mira and Canna's Eyes sparkled as they crunch their fist "Husband, Please punish me after we marry"

Steam came out of Lisanna's ears "WHY YOU!" Virgo Disappeared before Lisanna can reach her

**Boom!**

"ERZA'S BACK!" Grey Shouted nervously, He was shivering, And so is everyone, except for Mira,Lisanna,Canna and Makarov

"E-E-Erza?" Lucy started to get nervous, "She's the strongest Female wizard in fairy tail" Mira proceed to head back in the bar

Natsu started to panic and run outside the guild as fast as he could

"Why is Natsu running like that?" Mira giggled "Well, Natsu brings Erza a Peace offering"

"pea-" Lucy was cut off By Erza who arrived at the guild dropping a Giant horn filled with decorative gems

"Oh! Welcome back Erza!" Mira gave gave her a smile

Erza looked around "Where's Natsu?" The guild doors opened again "H-H-Hey!" Natsu spat out as he tried to catch his breath, He was holding a box, he took a big breath "Welcome back Erza!", Erza blushed a little "Thank you Natsu"

Natsu handed him the box and She opened it 'I love you' Erza started To blush, Her face is redder than her hair, Her legs started to get weak "Oh what flavor did Natsu get you?" Lisanna Peaked too and saw what was written on the cake, Her eye twitched "Natsu..." Dark aura started Spreading around Lisanna, They have never seen Lisanna like that before, Even Mira, So She take a peak to and see what's Going on, Cana barged in too,

"I..." Mira muttered

"Love..." Cana added

"You..." Lisanna said as she clenched her fists

Lisanna use her Dragon soul and Mira used her Satan soul, cana pulled out 3 decks "Natsu, We would like to have a word with you..." Mira said Coldly

"This won't take long.." Lisanna said coldly

"Ever heard the three decks of pain? Natsu?" Cana added

"Help...Me.." Natsu looked at Lucy who felt sorry for the dragon slayer, A tear left his eye as They Dragged natsu on The back of the guild

Erza is still standing there Holding the box

* * *

**At a Castle somewhere**

"I have a special job for you Gajeel, Destroy their Guild, Left none standing" Jose ordered The iron Dragon slayer

"geehee Piece of cake" Gajeel Smirked

* * *

**Thank you guys for ready, a short chapter, Don't worry Ill update tomorrow!**

**So what do you guys think? Next one will be the lullaby arc, If i got something wrong, Feel free to correct me, English is not my native language so im pretty bad at it**

**Please Review! It motivates me alot!**

**And if you are physically able Please follow and favorite!**

**See you guys Tomorrow!**


	8. The past and The train

**BOOM BOOM**

"I PICKED IT UP BY ACCIDENT! I SWEAR!" Natsu cried as the last attack hit him creating a small crater

"Oh... So that's just a misunderstanding, Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Mira asked Natsu who is not moving on a crater

"Aww A silent treatment? We're sorry Natsu!" Cana went down the crater and started to shake Natsu, Natsu was unconscious.

* * *

**Inside the guild**

Erza finally snapped out, She take a sit and start eating the cake

Lucy approached Erza "Hi! My name is Lucy" Erza shook her hand "I'm Erza! I see you're new here? Who brought you here?" Erza asked "Oh, Natsu invited me to join here" Erza's grip tighten a bit "I see.." She let go of her hand and proceed eating her cake 'Another rival..' she thought "Welcome to fairy tail"

Lucy noticed the three girls dragging a Not-so-alive salamander towards the infirmary, Mira head back to the bar and went back to work

Lucy went to the bar "Hey mira, When Did Natsu an Lisanna got married?" Mira's eye twitched and sighed

"Well lucy, They aren't married to each other" Lucy eyes widened "Eh!? Then why does lisanna kept calling Natsu his Husband?"

Mira giggled "Well you see, Long ago, when we were kids, Natsu and Lisanna played house when they were raising Happy"

"Oh, So How did Lisanna get her Dragon soul thing?" Lucy tilted her head, Lisanna heard the question and walked towards the bar "Hi lucy!" Lucy turned around and smiled "Oh hey lisanna!, I was just asking your sister a question about your dragon soul" Lisanna giggled "Well Natsu saved my life again, So i kinda owe him like a life debt"

Lucy was shock "What do you mean save your life again? Did you almost got killed or something?" Lisanna nodded

"Yup, Twice!..."

* * *

**1 Year earlier**

"Me and Natsu went for an S-class job, Oh sorry i forgot to explain the ranking first, Normal jobs are located there at the board, If you reached a certain level and become An S-class mage you'll be able to do a S-class jobs which is located at the second floor, Sorry, where was I? oh yes.."

_"So Natsu, What job are you taking today?" Lisanna asked Natsu who is looking at a paper_

_*Natsu became a S-class after 2 months since the accident with the 3 siblings*  
"Oh This one!" Natsu showed Lisanna the S-class job_

"The job clearly said Eliminate a dark guild, And the price is a million jewels" Lucy eyes widened "Eh?! Million jewels!" Lucy was drooling, Lisanna giggled "Well lucy, S-Class jobs are not so easy, you might die in the process, back to the story"

_"Are you sure Natsu?" Lisanna looked worried "Of course! I can beat them all!" Natsu gave her a Pose_

_"Can i come with you at least?" Lisanna begged "Why?" Lisanna used her puppy eyes "Pretty please!.." _

"So Natsu can't stand cuteness huh?" Lucy giggled, Lisanna nodded "Yup!"

_"Fine Fine, Just Be careful alright?" Lisanna jumped in joy "Thank you Natsu!"_

"Everything went well, We were beating a lot of guys, But... But i let down my guard and i got...Stabbed in the back.." Lisanna frowned

_"LISANNA!" Natsu cried, Natsu entered his Dragon force mode, His Skin started to become scales and His fangs grew longer, His nails became black, "AAAAAAAAAAH!" Natsu wiped all the men with just one blow, he quickly run to Lisanna_

_"I-Im *Cough* Sorry Natsu... I..." Lisanna closed her eyes Her breathing slowly faded"No! Lisanna! Please!" Natsu quickly got an idea, By transferring His magic Power to Lisanna to Heal her wound quickly and might save her life, Natsu bit her wrist releasing tons Of Magic, Fire markings started to glow At Lisanna's Body, her wounds started to heal and Natsu passed out giving her that amount of Magic_

"I Opened my eyes and Saw my wound all healed up, And Natsu was sleeping on my side" Lisanna smiled weakly

"You're really special to Natsu huh?" Lucy asked and Lisanna started to blush "I-I guess... *Achoo*"

Mira giggled "I guess you better rest, You got a cold!" Lisanna shook her head "No i don't ha- *Achoo* *sniff* a cold.."

The infirmary doors opened and Natsu limp his way to a table, Erza stood up "That reminds me, is master here?"

Mira shook her head "Master went to a meeting and he'll be back at 3 days"

"Then Grey, Natsu"

"Aye!" both said saluting "I need you both to go with me" Everyone in the guild started murmuring 'Erza needs help?' 'Then that means something horrible happened'

"Erza-san! Can i come *Sniff* too?" Lisanna looked sick,Erza sighed "Im afraid you cannot, beside your sick"

Natsu approached Lisanna "Here" Natsu wrapped his Scarf around her neck "Get well soon, okay?" Lisanna blushed and nodded as she snuggled into his scarf, Mira and erza is now full of Jealousy, Good thing that cana is drinking her keg of beer

Erza Pulled Natsu and Grey out of the guild "Come! We don't have time to waste!"

**At the train station**

"Why are you here?" Erza looked annoyed at Mira joining them

"Why? Lisanna said I need to keep an eye on Natsu *Lie* And besides, I brought Lucy with me" Mira pulled Lucy next to her "It will help her gain experience"

Erza took a deep breath "Very well" Lucy eyes widened as she saw Erza's Mountain of luggage

"Come Natsu!" Happy said while tugging his shirt

"No!" His claws started to sink in the concrete floor

"Lame flame brain" Grey smirked as he went inside the Train

"Who you callin a flame brain! you ice bastard!" He chased Grey inside the train and before he can hit him, The train departed, he fell on the ground and started to swirl

"hahaha pathetic!"

Erza sat next to Grey and Lucy while Natsu, Mira and happy sat on the opposite side

Natsu Leaned his head on the glass window as his sickness started to kicked in

"Natsu, Lay on my lap It will help you fall asleep better" Mira smile, Natsu quickly put his head on her smooth legs

Erza vein popped out "Why are you sitting next to Natsu!" Erza clenched her fist, Mira noticed that Natsu fell asleep

She smirked "Because im more beautiful than you" Erza eye twitched "Welcome back...Demon"

"You missed me? cow?" Dark aura begins to surround both S-Class mage

"W-W-What happened to Mira?" Lucy muttered, Gray sink down "That's the true Mira"

"Eh?!" Lucy was shocked, She thought Mira was all nice and Sweet

"Well you see, Mira is a Tough girl, Everyone is scared at her except for Natsu,Lisanna and Erza, She was the demon of fairy tail, But after the incident, Natsu made her promise to Be nice and sweet to everyone, I guess She can't hold it when facing Erza"

Lucy tilted her head "Incident?" Grey sighed "Hmm? Didn't they tell you already? About Natsu saving Lisanna from elfman?"

Lucy shook her head, Grey sighed again and tell the story, While that is happening

Erza and Mira started Death glaring at each other "Demon bitch..." Erza muttered

Mira eye twitched "Why you..." She tried to get up but she forgotten about Natsu was lying on her lap, Natsu groaned "Mira?.." natsu slowly opens his eyes, Mira became her usual self again, She stroked his Hair "Oh sorry for waking you up Natsu! Please go back to sleep" Mira smiled and Lucy just sweat dropped.

"What are we doing again?" Grey asked, She then tells the others about the mission and how she came to know it from overhearing the name "Erigor" and overhearing the discussion of Eisenwald members.

**Onibus town**

"Well That was a fun ride" Lucy said as she stretched her arms

"I feel like were forgetting something.." Grey said while scratching his head

"Not something grey, Someone..Natsu didn't get off the train" Happy said while flying towards mira, Mira hugged the exceed "Oh no! Natsu!"

"Please stop the train!" Erza begged at the guard, The guard refuses but Erza Pushed him away and pulled the emergency lever

She took a Car and started to chase Natsu's train

**At The train**

'Shit...I ended up taking the train again..' As he tried to get up he is approached by an Eisenwald member, Kageyama. He kicks Natsu in the face "Tsch Damn flies.."

"Why you.." Natsu tried to attack but failed due to his motion sickness

Kageyama used his Shadow magic and knocks Natsu across the train car. The train suddenly stops due to the fact that Erza pulls the emergency stop back at the station so they can catch up to the train. Kageyama fell on the ground and a flute was dropped

'The lullaby!' Natsu thought to himself, He ran and Grabbed the Lullaby

"Hey! Give it back right now!" Kageyama shouted, Kageyama looks panicked because Natsu Took the flute

"Goodnight Kageyama! **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**"

"how did he kn-" Kageyama flew outside the train, Natsu jumped out and landed in the Car Erza was driving

"Natsu!" Everyone yelled letting in the dragon slayer inside the car

"Natsu! Are you okay? what happened?" Erza asked

"Flute...Shadow...uhh.." Natsu fainted as the Magic four wheeler was still moving, Erza immediately stopped and Grey Flew off a few feet because he was at the top of the four wheeler

"Natsu! wake up! Wheres the flute?!" Erza started shaking Natsu, Mira pulled Erza off Natsu "You know that aint helping right?"

While shaking Natsu, A flute fell off his pocket, Erza eyes widened "That's..."

"Lullaby" Mira added, Both of their faces are still in shock, Seeing a forbidden sacred relic in front of their eyes

* * *

**2 Updates in a row? Im on fire! XD**

**Well ill try to write the next chapter tomorrow or Next week**

**Thank you for reading, Please review! Really helps me alot!**

**So if you have any suggestions or questions feel free to ask**

**If you are physically able please follow and favorite**


	9. Dragon's Rage

Natsu Slowly opens his eyes and Mira and Erza is standing right in front of him. They are both staring at the flute

"Oh, Yeah i stole it from kageyama" He pointed his finger to a man that is lying on the ground

Erza raised an eye brow on him "Do you know that guy?" As she crunched her fists

Natsu shivered "N-N-No no no no, I just heard them talking earlier *lie*" Natsu was sweating bullets

Mira grabbed the lullaby, as soon as she got it in her hand she quickly dropped it, She felt an evil force in it

"What's wrong mira?" Natsu looked at Mira who looked shocked, She shook her head "I-It's nothing..." She grabbed it again using a cloth

**Back at the guild**

"*Achoo!* *sniff* I should tell master about this.." She walked out of the infirmary and grabbed a box under the bar

She removed the lid and there was Envelopes, She grabbed one and opened it, A blue light flashed on her face "Good evening master! Natsu,Gray,Lucy,Erza and Mira went to investigate something, Enjoy your evening! *Achoo*" Lisanna closed the mail and put it in the mailbox

*sniff* "I should rest, Maybe Natsu will cheer up when he see me okay again, yes!" She marched back to the infirmary and lied down "Please be careful Natsu.."

**Back at the group**

While walking to the next town to catch a train back, 10 mages ambushed them, All of them are wearing masks

"Ninjas!" Natsu shouted in excitement "Nat-" Erza was cut off by a smoke bomb, Happy collapsed in the ground snoring "Don't inhal-" Mira was next, Lucy then gray and Erza, The only one left standing was Natsu who is still holding his breath, His face turned blue and tried to run away from the smoke cloud, While running away, 5 other mage chased him and threw sleep bombs, Natsu's vein popped up in annoyance "You bastards! **Fire Dragon's Roar!**" He only took out 3 mages, the two fall back and Natsu saw the other 5 carrying his friends

"Oh no you don't!" A magic circle appeared on his hand "**Anima reaper!**" A sword came out, But not just any ordinary sword, Its a great sword, A skull is etched at the tip of the blade, It's at least 6 feet long and 3 feet wide, The Assassins eyes widened as they saw a Legendary sword in front of them, Legend say's that the sword was used to kill the Demons who tried to invade Edolas, Using anima as their portal

"R-Retreat!" The assassins shivered in fear and run off "Pussies! I haven't got to use this on a real fight!" He grunted, He saw his friends on the ground sleeping, He sighed and pulled them in the shades of a tree, He sat between Mira and Erza who is sleeping peacefully, He looked at Mira and found Lullaby on her pocket dress, He grabbed the flute and stared at it '_Play me..._' Natsu cleaned his ears with his pinky, '_Play me..' _He looked left and right and no one was there 'Maybe im just tired' He closed his eyes and dropped the flute next to him

after an hour, Mira was the first to wake up, She slowly opens her eyes and saw Natsu sleeping while leaning against the tree, She smiled and Snuggled Natsu and closed her eyes again, At the same time, Erza woke up too, She saw Mira who is smiling while hugging Natsu's arm, Her eye twitched 'Mine!' She hugged Natsu's other arm, Natsu just snored, Lucy and gray were snuggling each other on the corner, Lucy waked up first, Gray was only in his boxers making Lucy blushed... And scream "KYAAAAAAAAH! PERVERT!" Lucy panicked and stomp on Gray's head

The other three jumped and Looked at lucy if she was in trouble, "OW! STOP!" Gray cried in pain, Erza just face palmed and glanced something in front of Natsu, Her eye's widened "Natsu!"

"Yeah?" Natsu stood up and stretched, "W-W-Where in the world did you get that?" Erza pointed at Anima reaper, "Oops.. I forgot to Requip it back" He scratched the back of his head "R-Requip?" Lucy stopped Stomping gray's head, Natsu nodded "I learned it a year ago from an old man, And he's the one who gave me Anima reaper" He then looked at Erza who looked jealous "L-Lucky.." Natsu just smiled "Hey erza, here.."

Natsu pulled Anima reaper out and gave it to Erza, She quickly blushed "I-I-I cant.. It's yours" She declined shyly, Natsu shook his head "Come on now Erza, I really don't have use for this" Erza looked up and saw a grinning happy "Besides, Im not good at sword fighting thing" Erza blushed and happily accepted the sword "T-Thank y-you.." Mira pouted as her jealousy started to kick in "No fair Natsu!" She pouted, Natsu sweat dropped "Sorry Mira.. I'll get you something next time" He smiled nervously "Hmph!" Mira crossed his arms

'Why is she mad at me?' Natsu panicked and think about how to cheer up Mira, He got distracted by another whisper '_Play the flute..'_

A continuous high pitched note played in Natsu's head "AAAAHH!" Natsu cried in pain, Mira quickly panicked thinking that something snapped in Natsu and it's all her fault, "Natsu! Are you alright?!" The note stopped and he quickly shake his head He was panting and felt weak "W-W-What happened?.." Before anyone can reply he fainted and Mira caught him before he can hit the ground, Erza grabbed the flute and suggested they walked to the next town

Gray carried Natsu in his back and arrived at a nearby town, The quickly went on a clinic, Mira just sat there crying and thinking it's her fault on what happened on Natsu earlier, Lucy was there cheering up the Take over mage "What are you saying mira? It's not your fault!" Mira keep sobbing "N-No! I-Its my fault!" she cried, The doors opened and Natsu was awake and stretching his limbs

"Natsu!" Mira cried and hugged Natsu "I-Im *sob* S-Sorry!", Natsu tilted his head "H-Hey..What are you talking about?" Mira looked up and saw Natsu smiling at her "I-Its my fault why you fainted!" Natsu just giggled and ruffles her hair playfully "It's not your fault mira.."

It was almost night and decided to stay in a hotel there "2 rooms please! with double beds" The cashier gave Mira 2 keys, She handed one to Natsu, The room number they have is 14 and the girls have 15, They arrived in their rooms "see you in the morning Natsu!" Erza said before closing the door "See yah" Natsu closed the door and Gray was already stripped on his boxer

"Oy, At least put some clothes on before you sleep" Gray looked down and his clothes are gone, "Where's my clothes?! I think i dropped it outside!" Gray panicked and quickly run out of the room

Natsu just laughed and sat in his bed, he looked at the window and opened it, Cool breezed crawled in his skin 'Was that lullaby talking to me?' Natsu asked himself, ***Knock* *Knock***

Natsu opened the door and saw Lucy "Hey Natsu, Can i come in?"

Natsu nodded "Whats up lucy?", Lucy sighed "I really want to make a contract with Virgo but she's not agreeing with out terms"

Natsu tilted his head "Then why did you come here" Lucy sighed again "I want you to help me make a contract with virgo"

Natsu nodded and Lucy summoned virgo, She quickly stared at Natsu "Husband..."

Natsu eye twitched and looked at lucy "Just hurry and make a contract already" He grunted

"Hi virgo, So..." Virgo looked at lucy "I will accept your contract, But only if My husband needs me..." Lucy just nodded

"Im not your husband!" he growled, Lucy wrote it down on her pocket book "So when are you available?"

Virgo turned around and looked at Natsu "Anytime when my husband needs me.." Lucy sweat dropped 'Im the owner here!' Lucy wrote it down "Okay, Thank you" Lucy said "Bye husband.." ***poof***

Lucy smiled at Natsu and got up "Thanks!, Ill better get-.." Before she can leave the door Mira and Erza was standing there with raised eye brows "Lucy...Rules..." Erza said darkly, Mira smirked and slapped a flip flop on her hand "tsk tsk What a naughty girl..."

Lucy eyes watered "Help.." Mira and erza dragged the poor girl backed to their room

meanwhile

"I hate this town.." Gray muttered, He was sleeping at the jail for the night, Gray was running downstairs and he bumped into a woman and fell on top of her, It was okay if he had a clothes on but he was naked so the woman called a police and he got arrested.

* * *

Lisanna was all better now, She was walking back home, She snuggled into Natsu's warm scarf "Oh Nats-mfffmffmf!" A guy put his hands on her lips and began chanting a spell that made her fall asleep "Perfect hostage.." The guys smirked and flew off

* * *

Natsu opened his eyes as soon the light from the sun hit his face, He sat up and looked around "The hell is that stripper?" He got up and yawned, He went to the bathroom to wash his face, After that he went down stairs to meet up with the others

"Good morning Natsu!" Mira happily greeted the fire mage, Mira was holding happy and Lucy is standing next to her

"Morning.. where's Erza?" He looked around and can't locate her in the building

"Oh she went to the prison to get gray" Mira sat down, Natsu just laughed his ass off

"Hey, Natsu, How did you meet the old man you were talking about yesterday?" Lucy asked

Natsu crossed his arms and sat down "Hmm... It was a year ago..I left to train after Lisanna was stabbed"

_Flashback__!_

_"B-But Natsu! I want to come too!" Happy cried _

_"Im sorry buddy, But you're staying here" He looked at Lisanna who is tempt to go with him too "Lissy, can you take care of happy for me?" Lisanna nodded and hugged the exceed, Natsu smiled "Don't worry, I'll bring you tons of fish!" _

_"Promise?" The exceed smiled, Natsu nodded and left the guild, Lisanna hugged Happy tighter "From now on, You call me mama, okay?" _

_Happy nodded "Aye!" _

_4 months later of walking he was now miles away from fiore, He arrived in a temple, It is old and it's covered in moss, Natsu entered the temple and saw 'Anime reaper' on the wall "Awesome!" He tried to pull it out of the wall but failed, He even used fire magic to destroy the wall but The wall lookes like Immune to magic, He just sighed and walked around the temple_

_"Men.. This place is huge!" He heard someone was walking behind him, He quickly turned around and found nothing "Oy! Come out!" He shouted, His voice echoed and no response, He turned around and a cloaked man was standing in front of him_

_He jumped in shock "W-W-Who are you!" The man removed his hood revealing an old man, He laughed "Hahaha The look on your face"_

_Natsu's eye twitched "Shut it you old hag!", The old man didn't stop giggling "That's not the way to talk to an elderly, young one"_

_"Like i care!-*oof*" He suddenly felt a huge force behind his back and making him fall to the ground "Rule number 1, Respect.." _

_Natsu tried to move but can't "H-Hey! Why can't i move?" He complained, The old man laughed "Because I want to train you, And first thing you need to learn is Discipline.." Natsu tried to move again but failed "How come you're deciding?" He complained again_

_"Ain't that what your traveling for? training?" Natsu stopped struggling as his eyes widened "H-How did you know that?"_

_The old man just smirked and turned around "Follow me and your training shall start", The force holding Natsu suddenly vanished_

_While walking, Natsu can't stop wonder what magic the old man used "Hey gramps-" The old man looked back "Call me Brook" _

_"Okay.. Brook.. What's your magic?" Brook stopped walking, he turned around "I use gravity magic!" he grinned at Natsu who looks confused "Gravity?" Brook sweat dropped "Yes, Now let's start training" Brook removed his cloak revealing a Wizard saint cape _

_"Y-Y-Youre one of the Wizard saint?!" Natsu eyes widened, Brook just laughed _

"Eh?! A wizard saint trained you?!" Lucy jaw dropped, Natsu nodded "He's the one who taught me requip"

_"What kind of training are we gonna do?" Natsu asked Brook who sat down at the center of a Square room, The room was huge_

_"You run 10 laps", Natsu just laughed "Easy!" Natsu started running, Brook snapped his fingers, Natsu is now 10 times heavier, One step will cause a mini shake on the ground, Natsu manage to take 3 steps before dropping on the ground "Sloppy" Brook said while meditating_

_"At least make it lighter!" Natsu complained, Brook sighed "This training will increase your speed, Try the 3 steps of life" _

_"What is that?!" Natsu complained, Brook sighed again "Boy, It is crawling, Walking and running" Natsu tried to crawl, After an hour he made a lap "Good now stand up" Natsu struggled to get up but got up successfully "Now walk, After a lap, Run", Natsu nodded and started walking slowly, Every stepped he take, The temple trembled "Hey brook, What ranked are you in thee wizard saints?" _

_Brook opens his left eye "Second, I believe?" Natsu eyes widened "So who's the first?" Natsu asked quickly_

_Brook laughed "It's a secret, I just noticed that scarf of yours, Is it valuable to you?" Natsu stopped and looked at brook_

_"Yeah.. my Dad gave it to me" He resumed walking again "Where is he now?" Brook asked but heard no response _

_After a day Natsu is now running and finished 10 laps "Hey *pant* Brook! *pant* Im done!" Natsu said as he tried to catch his breath _

_He walked normally like there's no gravity pulling him "Oy!" He shook the meditating Wizard and heard him snore _

_"This geezer.." Natsu muttered,He shook harder "Y-Y-Yeah? Im awake... Im just meditating and all" Brook yawned and stretched his arms _

_"I finished the 10 laps, Whats next?" Brook stroke his beard "Hmm... Lift that rock" He pointed his finger on a Boulder_

_"Easy! But can you removed this weight thing, It's annoying" Natsu said while lifting the boulder, Brook shook his head "Now Do 10 laps again, This will increase your strength" He snapped again making the boulder 5 times heavier, Natsu's feet started to sink on the ground "Damn it!" Natsu cried, Brook just laughed_

_a month later, Natsu has completed every training brook gave him _

_"Now Natsu, We're done with our training, Glad you survived, Accept this as a token" The Sword levitated and Natsu grabbed it_

_"That's a sacred relic" Natsu grinned in excitement "Boy I can't wait to use this!" _

_Brook giggled "Well you can't walk around with a sacred relic on your back, Here let me teach you a little thing about requip"_

"Morning Natsu, Let's get going and Tell Master about lullaby" Erza said while dragging Gray

"Aww But we'ere getting on the good part!" Lucy cried, Natsu just smiled "i'll continue it next time, For now, We better get going"

Mira and lucy nodded, The 5 mages took the train to Clover town

Erza and Mira switched sides, Natsu is now lying on Erza's Lap making the take over mage Jealous, Erza keeps smiling at her

"What's with the face ginger?" Mira crossed her arms and pouted, Minutes later an explosion has gone off and the train stopped

Every people on the train started panicking, Natsu quickly run to the source, Behind him was Mira and Erza

Both of them saw Natsu stopped Instantly "Salamander, Give me the flute or else..." A flying mage was holding a sleeping Lisanna

"Erigor..." Erigor smirked "I didn't know i was this popular, The mighty salamander knows my name.. Now hand over the flute.. Or... This Cutey gets it!"

"Lisanna!" Erza and Mira shouted, Natsu turned at Erza "Erza the flute.." She quickly handed it to Natsu

"Erigor...There is only one thing that pissed me off.." Natsu gripped the flute and Disappeared in his Place

'What is this speed?!' Erigor Flew a little higher to see where Natsu is at, He saw Natsu at the top of the train

"Get down here!" Natsu shouted, Erigor just smirked "I'll count to three, Give up the flute or This girl get's it" Natsu threw the flute away and Erigor dropped Lisanna, Natsu quickly caught Lisanna, Natsu is now lifting her bridal style, She started to wake up "N-Natsu?.."

"Hey.. Feeling better?" Lisanna nodded "W-W-What happened?"

Natsu grinned "Long story" Mira was running towards them, "Lisanna!", Natsu gently help Lisanna stand up, Lisanna quickly hugged her sister "Im glad you're okay!" Mira said with a tear in her eye

"Where's the flute Natsu?" Erza asked, Natsu didn't answer and Got off the train, he tried to chase Erigor"Oy Natsu!"

Erza was gonna follow him but Gray stopped her "We need to help these people first, Flame brain can handle himself"

Erza nodded and helped the others

"Tsk, Useless flies.." Erigor muttered **BOOM **"Fight me you bastard!" Natsu shouted

Erigor just grinned "Scary mighty salamander, Im scared.. Let's see if you're really strong like they say **Storm mail!**" a hurricane surrounding his entire body, "You can't defeat me salamander, You can't beat wind with fire!" Erigor laughed, Natsu clenched his fists 'How do i defeated him last time?' Natsu closed his eyes 'That's it!' "What salamander? Afraid to fight? Or you're just hugging all the glory from your comrades? Or Is it that girl I kidnapped, You know.. we had a little fun when she was out" Erigor Lied and tried to taunt or Insult Natsu

Natsu opened his eyes "...You..." Erigor just smiled "Her skin wa-" Natsu punched Him, His Flames pierced his wind armor "I-I-Impossible!" He Fell to the ground making a crater

"You...I will never forgive you...**Flame drive!**" Fire aura is surrounding Natsu, "Perish..." Natsu said coldly, Erigor started stuttering "I-I-I-It W-W-Was A B-Bluff!"

"**Fire dragon's Breakdown Fist!**" Natsu gathers a large amount of fire around one of his fists, bends the arm and then extends the fist forward in a punching motion. This prompts his Magic Seal to appear before him, from which an over-sized version of his fist, completely composed of fire, is generated and rapidly fired towards Erigor, "That's for kidnapping Lisanna! And this is for touching her!" Natsu shouted "**Fire Dragon's Giga breath!**" Natsu releases a large, extremely powerful burst of fire from his mouth, Natsu eyes widened and saw Erza blocked the attack with her Flame empress armor******  
**

"Natsu! Stop! You might kill him! It's a bluff!" Erza shouted, Natsu started to calm down "Why..Why stop me..."

Erza approached and hugged Natsu "I don't want you to face the consequences of your actions" Natsu just closed his eyes and hugged her back "Thank you Erza..." She quickly Hit Natsu's head "That's for Trying to kill someone.. And this" She pecked Natsu's Cheek "FOr giving me Anima reaper, Grab lullaby, The others might be worried" She was still blushing while walking back to the train, Natsu touched his cheeks again 'Why do they keep kissing me in the cheek?' Natsu complained in his mind, He picked up lullaby and Erigor passed out and kinda pissed himself, Natsu just ignored it and walked away

"Oy wait for me erza!" Natsu run trying to catch up with Erza 'You fool...Im done waiting, All of you shall die!' Natsu's eyes widened and threw Lullaby in the air as it Transformed into a Giant wooden Demon "**You Brats! Ill kill you all first!**" Lullaby roared

* * *

**Wooh! Done! 3500 words, That's like Two chapters in one!**

**Thank you for reading! Please review! Follow! and Favorite!**

**After reading this, YOu can read my other stories like (My lover is a demon) & (Demon Dragon Slayer)**


	10. Pink and Red

"What is that?!" Erza shouted while dodging physical attacks from Lullaby

"It's lullaby! **Fire Dragon's Roar!**" it hits lullaby but had no effect 'Damn! it's stronger than before!'

In the distance, Zeref was watching the Dragon slayer fight "Show me your power Natsu..."

"**Requip: Heaven's wheel armor!**" Erza tried to cut lullaby but it's too thick to cut through, "Try anima reaper!" Natsu shouted

Before Erza can requip anima reaper, She got hit by Lullaby's Fist "Erza!" Natsu quickly run to the fallen scarlet haired mage

She was unconscious but breathing "**It ends here you stupid kid!**" A magic circle appeared on it's mouth

"**Ice make: Ice Cannon!**"

"**Soul extinction!**"

"**Fire Dragon's Roar!**"

The tree attack merged together, and hit Lullaby causing it's attack to miss destroying half the mountain "Natsu! Are you alright?" Lisanna shouted anxiously in her Dragon soul

"**You damn brats!**" Lullaby shouted in annoyance

Natsu nodded "We must Cut through it's skin!" Natsu shouted back, All of them nodded and Erza became conscious again "W-What happened?"

She muttered "Rest, We go this" Natsu got up but got stopped by Erza who is holding his hand "I-I can fight.." She struggled to get up

Natsu smiled and helped her stood back up, "**Requip: Anima Repear!**"

"All together!" Natsu shouted

all of them Charged lullaby "**Ice make: Ice Bringer!**" Gray wield 2 ice swords

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Claws!**" Lisanna's hands became Dragon's hands that is made of fire

"**Dark Palm!**" Mira's hand gathered Dark energy

All of them Attacked Lullaby cutting through its thick wooden skin "**AAARGHH!**" Lullaby shouted in pain

Erza Run through it's Neck then jumped above his head Stabbing him in it's Third eye, A magic circle appeared in Anima reaper

"**ARRRGH! It's Sucking my Magic!**" Lullaby growled, Lisanna grabbed Natsu and charged Lullaby "**Lightning Flame Dragon's Firing Hammer**"

Natsu punched Anima reaper causing it to go deeper **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" BOOOM!** (Insert Michael bay's explosions here)

Lullaby exploded and his corpse started to burn "Hell yeah!" Gray shouted, All of them started to celebrate except for one mage...

**Meanwhile...**

"They left me..." Lucy sighed while walking towards the fight

"Oy Lucy! You missed the fun!" Natsu shouted, Lucy just sweat dropped

"Sorry Lu-chan, We started to panic when we heard lullaby" Lisanna said trying to cheer lucy

"It's okay! really, You guys should get some rest, I think you all of you deserves it" Lucy said with a sweet smile

After checking in a hotel again, Natsu went outside for a walk, 'Hmm..What happened to lullaby? Why is he stronger than before? Or... Am i not strong enough?.." Natsu frowned and suddenly he heard a cry, It wasn't a normal cry but a cry because of pain, He quickly run and find the source

We run to an alley and saw A girl, Her clothes are made of rags and she was full of Bruises "P-Please.. D-Dont h-hurt m-me anymore.." The girl stuttered, Natsu slowly walk towards her and offered her his hands "Dont worry, Im not gonna hurt you.."

The girl looked up and saw Natsu's eyes, She accepted the hand and tried to stood up but failed and fall again to the ground

"A-Are you okay?!" Natsu quickly supported her, "I-Im fine..." Natsu quickly picked her up bridal style "W-W-What are you doing?"

The girl blushed "You need some medications, Im gonna get you to a clinic" Natsu said as he started to walk towards the hospital

"Pinky..." She muttered and fell asleep on his chest

She opens her eyes and Sat up on a bed, SHe started to look around and she was in a clinic, Her bruises we're all patched up

She looked at her side and Saw Natsu sleeping, She giggled and combed his hair with her fingers, Natsu woke up and started stretching

"Oh, Morning!" Natsu said then yawned "M-Morning.." The girl blushed, Natsu got up from his chair "I didn't quite get your name"

"I-Its.. Flare.." She muttered, "Nice to meet you flare! My name is Natsu!" he quickly shook her hand

"Say, What happened to you back there?" Flare frowned "I-I was a slave.. They always beat me up for fun..and last night i escaped them.."

Natsu's eyes widened, His anger started to build up "W-Who did that to you?..." Natsu said with a little anger in his voice

"P-Phantom lord.." Flare started to cry, Natsu Patted her head "Don't worry, I won't let anyone hurt you again.." Flare looked at Natsu and quickly hugged him

catching him off guard "Pinky!" Flare cried, The door opened and saw his Guildmates frozen in shock "Uh...I can explain?..." Natsu take a big gulped

Flare still not letting go of Natsu, Erza, Mira and Lisanna Crunched their fists "Natsu~"

Natsu manage to break the hug and run around the clinic room as the trio chased him "I-I Can Explain!" Natsu cried

Lucy approached Flare "Hi! My name is lucy, I hope Natsu didn't do anything to you" Flare shook her head "He was gentle but it kinda hurt a little.." Flare was talking about her bruises when Natsu carried her but Lucy and the three mages Took it the other way "W-W-WHAT ARE YOU SAYING FLARE!" Natsu cried

Erza requipped Anima reaper, Mira on her Halphas and Lisanna on her Dragon soul, Natsu started to pale

"Oy Natsu! I never thought You had it in you, And you did it with a stranger!" Gray laughed "STOP ADDING FUEL TO THE FIRE!

! FUCKING ICE PRICK!"

Natsu shouted

**BOOM!**

Lucy sweat dropped "Good thing we're on the clinic", Flare tilted her head and looked confused

Days have passed and they all returned back at the guild with Makarov who's soul is flying around because of the mountain being destroyed

Flare joined the guild and she is staying at Lucy's house

Natsu sat next to levy "I-I think i found Gajeel.." Levy smiled but looked at Natsu who is frowning "W-Why are you not happy Natsu? We finally found Gajeel!"

Levy protested "I-Im sorry Levy.. But he's not the Gajeel that we used to know.." Levy tried not to cry "W-What do you mean?..."

"Flare told us everything.."

"Flare was a slave in Phantom lord.."

_"Oi you ginger! Hurry up and bring us beer!" Flare hurried but got tripped by a Dragon slayer "Geehee, You made a mess.. I guess that means a punishment!"_

_Gajeel punched her gut "Don't be clumsy here slave!" He kicked her again, Flare didn't stop crying and hold her stomach _

"T-T-That's not true!" Levy started to cry hearing the part of the story "T-That's not the Gajeel we know! She could be lying!" Natsu hugged her trying to comfort her, Levy started Beating his chest softly 'Damn you Gajeel! why did you let me? why did you left us!' She cried harder

Natsu closed his eyes "Don't worry Levy... I'll bring back that Scrap bastard back, I promised you didn't i?" Levy looked at Natsu who is grinning

She blushed a little bit then cried more in his chest "I-Im sorry Natsu..." Natsu smiled "It's okay.."

* * *

Mira asked her sister for a walk earlier, They both sat in the park and watched the sun set

"It's beautiful huh?" Lisanna asked her sister "Yup..."

"So.. Lisanna.." Lisanna looked at her sister "Yes mira-nee?"

"Do you like Natsu?" Lisanna quickly blushed "Y-Y-Yes..."

Mira smiled "Good, Will you fight for your love even if there was like 10 girls after him?" Lisanna was shock about her sister's question "Of course!"

She said with confidence, Mirajane smiled at her sister "You know... I too love someone, He is my first love, He's strong and made everyone smile, He's the one who saw my kindness and made the mirajane you know today.." Lisanna eyes widened 'Mira-nee..Are you talking about..'

"I Love Natsu.." Lisanna frozed, She didn't see that coming, Erza and Flare was walking back home from clothes shopping and heard Mira's confession

They always thought that Mira was just protecting her sisters love for him but they guessed wrong, "It felt a bit unfair to be quiet about it.." She then smiled and stood up

"Let's do our best, Fair and square Lisanna!" She pointed a finger on her sister "Cause onee-chan's not gonna lose!" She then gave a wink to her sister

Lisanna was still frozen 'D-D-Did mira-nee declared herself as my rival?' "Well, No hard feelings lisanna! I'll see you later at the house, I'll get some supplies for dinner tonight" Mirajane's heart was beating so fast 'That really made my heart race!'

She walked by Erza and flare who stood there in shock, Ever since Natsu helped Flare, She developed feelings for the Dragon slayer

"Ohai Erza! Flare!, Wha-... You heard didn't you?.." Both of them nodded slowly, Mirajane started to blush "W-Well.. I gotta go.." She quickly run away as far as possible

* * *

**At Natsu & Happy's house**

Natsu lied down in his bed and stared at the ceiling, He sighed 'I wonder how is she doing today..'

_Flashback_

_5 years ago_

_"Out of the way, puny dragon! you can't defeat a god slayer! hahaha" Zancrow said while maniacally laughing _

_Ultear was knocked out by Natsu and so is kain hikaru, The tired Natsu kept dodging Zancrows attack 'Damn this bastard!, I can defeat you like i did in tenrou island!'_

_"**Flame God's Supper!**" Zancrow claps his hands down to launch a mouth-shaped attack of black flames at Natsu, He successfully Trapped Natsu in his attack_

_"Nice knowing you kid Hahaha" Zancrow waits for Natsu to turn into ashes but heard a slurping noise instead, He opens his eyes and saw Natsu eating his flames_

_"I-I-Impossible! You can't eat the flame of a God!" zancrow started to stutter _

_"Thanks for the meal..." Natsu stood there and took a deep breath, A Giant magic circle appeared on his mouth "**Tri Elemental: Roar of the Dragon God!**"**  
**_

_A mixture of Black fire,Lightning and fire,This generates an extremely large and destructive sparking blast, which produces an immense amount of light and is capable of traveling for great distances, wreaking havoc wherever it passes_

_Zancrow didn't move and took the direct hit,Knocking him out_

_Natsu fell onto his knees 'Damn it!, I used to much magic' He tried to get up and tried to limp back to the town to check if the town is okay_

_Natsu saw a crying girl, He crouched down and pat her head "It's okay, No one's gonna hurt you anymore" Natsu smiled_

_The girl tried to wipe her tears but failed, She looked at Natsu and he is smiling and his body is full of dirt and bruises "T-TThank you!" The girl hugged Natsu _

_Natsu hugged her back "No problem,What's your name?" The girl kept crying "M-M-Meredy!" She sobbed _

_Natsu's eyes widened 'Meredy?... That name is familiar' "Where are your parents?" Natsu pat her back to calm her down, But the girl cried harder_

_"G-G-Gone!" Natsu's eyes widened "I-Im sorry... Stop crying, You're not alone anymore,I'll visit you again alright? I gotta go" Natsu stood up_

_Meredy looked at Natsu who is grinning "Be strong alright?" Meredy hugged him again "P-Promise me you see me again onii-chan!"_

_Natsu nodded "I will, Now i'll be going, Stay safe" Natsu pat her head one more time making her blush 'Onii-chan...'_

_Flashback end_

"Natsu...Natsu..Natsu!" Happy smacked Natsu's stomach "Ow! What the heck happy?!" Natsu cried while holding his stomach

"I called you like 50 times, Why are you spacing out?" Natsu stared at the exceed "I think i'll visit her tomorrow.."

Happy just tilted his head "Who?" Natsu got up and stretched "Say happy, Wanna go fishing?" Happy is now fully equipped "AYE!"

A pink haired girl is looking out her window and stared at the clouds "Onii-chan.." She smiled and Got a drawing of the fairy tail guild mark on a paper

'I'll join your guild onii-chan, I miss you' Meredy thought to herself while blushing

* * *

"Where are we going Natsu?" Happy asked while flying above Natsu

"To visit meredy!" Happy flew in front of him "Who's that?"

Natsu smiled "A friend, I might ask her to join the guild" Happy smirked "Just a friend?.. fufufu"

Natsu's eye twitched "Where are you getting at?" Happy flew around Natsu "Natsu why are you cheating on mama!"

"Im not chea- . . . .Just shut up!" Natsu strated to walk grumpily

* * *

"Excuse me, Do you know where is the guild called fairy tail?" Meredy is a young girl of short stature. She has short, pink hair and bright green eyes.

She started asking everyone and got to Magnolia 'Finally! I got to see onii-chan again!', She entered the guild and saw a huge brawl

"E-Excuse me... Is this fairy tail?.." A short white haired mage approached meredy "Hi there!, My name is Lisanna"

"I-Im.. Meredy.." She said shyly "Are you here to join the guild?"

She nodded quickly "Alright, Let's go and see master" Lisanna grabbed her hand and started walking towards makarov

"Hi master!, This is meredy, And she want's to join fairy tail!" Makarov stared at Meredy and Meredy quickly hides behind Makarov

"A shy one are we?, Welcome aboard!" Makarov said while drinking his beer

"T-That was quick.." Meredy sighed, "Welcome to fairy tail meredy-san!, Now let's get your guild mark done"

Meredy followed Lisanna to the bar "Hi Mira-nee!" Mira turned around and saw Lisanna with a pink haired girl "Hi lisanna!, Ohh What a cutie!"

Mirajane pinched meredy's cheek "T-T-Thank you.." She said shyly "Stop it mira-nee!, She just joined the guild"

"Oh sorry!" Mirajane gave meredy a sweet smile "Welcome to fairy tail!, Now let's get you stamped" Mira grabbed a box under the bar

"Here we go, Now what color and Where do you want me to put it"

Meredy thought of Natsu's guild mark "Here please and pink" She said with a little blush ***Plop***

"Done!, Hey Lisanna, Did you see Natsu today?" Lisanna scratched her chin "Hmm, Now that you mentioned it, No.. Where is he?"

'Onii-chan! onii-chan is here!' Meredy quickly blushed "Do you have a place to stay?"

Meredy shook her head "If you like you can stay with us for a while" Mira suggested "Really?" Lisanna and mirajane nodded

"T-Thank you.." Meredy said shyly and smiled weakly

* * *

2 days has passed And Natsu Arrived back at the guild

"Natsu.. It's alright, Maybe she moved into another town" Happy flew in his head trying to cheer Natsu

Natsu searched the town meredy was at but she wasn't there making Natsu worried

"we'll find her happy.."

Natsu opened the guild doors "Oi.. We're back!"

Everyone looked at the guild doors and saw Natsu, But what caught Natsu's eye is a pink haired mage

"Onii-chan!" Meredy quickly run and tackled Natsu, "Ow!, Meredy?!"

"Onii...chan?.." Everyone stared at the two pink haired mage, Meredy is 2 years younger than Natsu

"I didn't know Natsu got a sister?" Gray said while Drinking some Iced tea

"Natsu got up "I don't have any sister!, And meredy, What are you doing here?!" Meredy frowned "I-Im sorry, I just thought you don't want to see me anymore."

Natsu flick her forehead "What are you saying idiot, I went to your hometown and find out you're not there anymore, You got me worried!"

Meredy begin to tear up and and hugged Natsu tighter, Mira,Lisanna and cana watched and Their jealousy started to kick in

"Come now meredy, Im sure Natsu is tired.." Mira said trying to pull Meredy away "Yup! Im sure he's exhausted!" Lisanna grabbed Natsu whie mira is pulling off Meredy

"I really missed you onii-chan!" Natsu patted her head "I missed you too, Meredy"

Cana threw a bottle of beer At natsu knocking him out "Oh dear, I guess Natsu is really tired, Im sorry meredy but you can talk to him tomorrow~"

Cana said while picking up Natsu, "And where do you think your going?" Mirajane and Lisanna's aura became darker

"Taking care of Natsu, You two should run off", Mira and Lisanna's eye twitched "I should be the one to take care of him, Im his wife!"

Lisanna said with a little anger on her voice, "Yare,yare, I know a medicine that can help Natsu, You two should get back on doing stuff you're doing"

Meredy pouted "No! Onii-chan is tired because of me, So i should be the one to take care of him!"

Flare snatched Natsu from cana's arm, Cana is too drunk to noticed that "Flare's gonna take care of you pinky!"

Flare suddenly fell on a hole, Virgo was now holding Natsu "Me no like you touching my husband"

Cana,Lisanna,Mira and Meredy is now staring at Virgo, She quickly dug a hole "O H NO YOU DONT!"

The fore quickly jumped in the hole leaving the guild laughing out loud "Geez that Natsu, What made him so special?" Gray muttered

"Jealous are we?" Lucy sat next to gray "To think of it, Why aren't you chasing Natsu?"

"He's not my type" Lucy started to shiver while thinking of Mira and Erza chasing him

"So what's your type?" Gray stared At Lucy, She quickly blushed "W-W-Why are you asking?"

"Nothing..Is it just me or it started to get chilly here " Lucy quickly looked at gray and he's on his boxer

She smacked Gray's head "Your clothes idiot!"

* * *

That night, Everyone in the guild has gone home

"Geehee" **BOOM CRASH BOOM CRASH**

"That's what i think to your guild.." The guild is now destroyed and full of Iron pillars "It's fucking trash..."

* * *

**NExt chapter will be full of fighting!**

**well sorry for the late updates, Trying to make 3000 words limit per chapter on my stories**

**So please review, Favorite and Follow!**


	11. Forgotten

_"You've grown..." A black haired mage approached Natsu_

_"Zeref!" Natsu readied himself for a fight_

_"It's nice to see you again.." Zeref hugged Natsu tightly_

_"W-W-What are you doing?!" Natsu struggled _

_"Nii-chan..." Zeref whispered in his ear_

Natsu opened his eyes "Nii...chan..." He looked on his left and meredy was Hugging him tightly

"Meredy?!" Natsu jumped out of his bed, meredy sat up and scratched her eyes "Hmm.. Morning onii-chan.."

"What are you doing in my bed?!" Natsu cried, Meredy just smiled "I can't sleep last night so i sneaked in your house and slept next to you!"

Natsu just sighed "Well if you're gonna do that again, at least tell me"

Meredy blushed and nodded, "I'll cook us breakfast, can you wake up happy?" Natsu said while washing the cooking pan

"Aye!"

* * *

Happy,Natsu and Meredy proceed to the guild after eating breakfast but what they only saw was the destruction and iron pillars sticking out of the guild roofs

"W-What happened here?..." Meredy said in shock

Natsu clenched his fists 'Gajeel...' "I must find him! Stay here!" Natsu run off

"What? hey? Who?!" Meredy shouted and sighed "I wish everyone is okay..."

Mira approached Meredy "Morning meredy!, I didn't see you last night, where did you go? You got us worried"

Meredy smiled "Sorry Mira! but i slept at Onii-chan's place last night, Oh and thank you for on your place but i'll be living with Onii-chan~"

Mira's vein popped "W-Well, You can't decide that on your own", Meredy giggled "Onii-chan already approved it~" Meredy said with a teasing voice and Giving Mira a glare

"Why you!" **BOOM **

"SNAP OUT OF IT YOU BASTARD!" Natsu shouted

Gajeel smirked "You hit your head or something? Slamander?..**Iron Dragon's Scales!**" Gajeel his body in steel scale

Gajeel charged Natsu and punched him in the face but Natsu dodged it "**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**" Natsu hit him in the gut ***Ding***

"Eh?..." Natsu looked up and saw a grinning gajeel "Geehee, Is that all you got salamander?"

He then kicked Natsu in the gut and flew in a wall "Natsu!" "Onii-chan!"Both meredy and Mira shouted, "**Take over: Satan soul!**"

"**Maguilty Sodom!**" Meredy created teal Magic blades then send flying to Gajeel, Gajeel Dodged it

'Tsch! Damn you salamander, I'll finish you off next time' Gajeel grunted and run away

The two quickly run to help Natsu "Onii-chan! Are you okay?!" Meredy helped natsu up

'That fucking Steel head..'

_Flashback_

_"Oy! Gajeel!" Natsu followed his scent and find him walking in a cloak on_

_"geehee...How did you know my name Salamander? Am i that famous?" Gajeel faced Natsu and removed his cloak_

_"What are you talking about you idiot? Why did you left Fairy tail?" natsu said while grinning_

_"What are you talking about? I don't remember leaving anyone or meeting you" _

_Natsu's eye twitched "You dare to forget us?! If you don't remember shit then i'll smack that thick head of yours! **Fire Dragon's Roar!**"_

_Flashback end_

"Where is he?.." Natsu muttered, The other members came out of the guild's bunker "Are you brats alright?" Makarov approached them

"Natsu!" Lisanna tackled him back to the ground

Natsu got up and nodded nodded "Just got my butt handed, But I let him get away..Master! We must prepare for an Attack!"

"What are you saying child?" Makarov looked at natsu seriously "Phantom lord, Will come after lucy!"

Lucy stood there in shock "W-What are you talking about Natsu?" Lucy started to stutter

"Your father luce... He hired Phantom lord to kidnap you.." Lucy eyes widened "M-My F-Father?..." She muttered

"If its True, How did you know such intel?" Makarov asked 'Shit...' Natsu thought to himself

"That doesn't Matter! We must defend lucy at all cost! and Ready for an attack" Erza suggester, Makarov nodded "Very well, Natsu,Gray and Lisanna I want you three to spy and gather much intel at Phantom lord's Guild"

The three of them nodded "The rest will Rebuild the place"

* * *

**Chirp chirp**

"Yo Gajeel, We heard you got a fight with salamander? is he strong?" One the wizard in the guild asks

Gajeel took a sip on his beer "Weak as hell, I got bored fighting him so i spared him" Gajeel lied and A cloak man appeared behind him

"Tsk tsk tsk... Gajeel... You should have killed that boy..." Jose whispered in his ear

"That's just going to kill the fun" Gajeel said grumpily "After what i did to their guild, they will surely come after us"

"Make sure... Gajeel.." Gajeel looked back and saw Jose smirking "what?"

"Go wild... muhahaha" Jose then disappeared in the shadow, Gajeel smirked "With Pleasure.."

A bird flew off a branch and flew next to Natsu, The bird transformed into a White haired mage "Natsu!"

"Yo, What happened? Any new details?" Lisanna nodded "They are going to do something! Something horrible!" Lisanna started to panic

Natsu sighed and pat her head "Don't worry too much" Lisanna pouted "how can you be so calm?! They are going to do something bad!"

Natsu giggled "I won't let that happen, I promise. Hey gray! Saw anything unusual?"

Gray stopped looking at his Ice telescope "Yeah, A guy in a cloak left the guild"

"We better hurry! **Take over: Rabbit!**" Lisanna shouted And carried gray and Natsu

"I told you already to calm down!" Natsu's motion sickness started to kicked in

Lisanna stopped at the front of the guild, The other members are constructing the guild back

"Master!" Lisanna approached makarov "Any news?" Lisanna nodded "There will be another attack!"

Natsu walked next to her "I said don't worry too much" Natsu sighed "Don't worry gramps, I'll handle it"

Makarov nodded "Very well, Ill team-" Natsu cut him off "I got this gramps, I don't need any help"

Makarov sighed "Very well, Be safe. We'll Prepare as well" Natsu nodded

"But Natsu!" Lisanna cried "No buts! I will protect everyone in the guild"

Lisanna pouted "Please.. Be careful.." Natsu giggled and placed his hand on her shoulder "You too"

Lisanna blushed and Natsu run towards the scent of gajeel

"Found you! **Fire dragon's Iron Fist!**" Natsu punched Gajeel but he dodged it

"Geehee, Ready for round 2 slamander? **Iron Dragon's Sword**" his arm Transformed into a large, jagged steel blade and swung it at Natsu

Natsu dodged it by an inch Cutting some of his hair "Why can't you remember us?!"

"Get this on your thick head of yours! I don't know what your talking about! ** Iron Dragon's Roar!**"

**Boom** "Geehee, Im stronger than you salamander.." The smoke started to clear revealing Natsu on his flame drive

"I will take you back...I will make you remember..." Gajeel laughed "You think you know me? What ever you do, You will not take me!"

Natsu clenched his fists "I will get you back...What ever happens.. I will drag your ass back in this guild... BECAUSE I PROMISED LEVY! **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**"

Gajeel smirked "That won't work! **Iron Dragon's Scales!**"**  
**

**DING **"Geehee.."

"**Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow!**" Natsu creates intense, bursting flames from their elbow, boosting the striking power of the corresponding arm Hurting gajeel and sending him Miles away

"Remember damn it!" Natsu shouted, Gajeel stood up wiping blood on his mouth "Nice punch, Im done playing Salamander **Karma Demon: Iron God Sword!**" Gajeel claps his hands together above his head, creating a gigantic iron sword. He swiped the sword down

But Natsu didn't move "Weak.." **BOOM **Gajeel's attack was stopped By Natsu who is in his Dragon force mode**  
**

"W-W-What is that power?! H-How did you blocked my strongest attack!" Gajeel's eyes widened

Natsu stopped his attack with 1 hand "I already told you... I promised levy to bring your ass back to the guild! **Fire Dragon's Giga Breath!**"

Gajeel tried to dodge it but failed and hit him knocking him out

"Tsk, We attack now!" Jose shouted, Their guild Popped out Legs and head towards Fairy tail

Natsu Approached gajeel "Oy, Why do you not remember us?" he said while panting, Gajeel just closed his eyes

"For the last time salamander, I don't remember shit.." natsu eyes widened

"D-Did he..Erased your memories?.." There was a silent for a moment but before Gajeel can speak there was an explosion

"Stay here, i'll be right back" natsu said then run off, 'Salamander...I have seen you before in my life but i don't know where and when..'

Gajeel closed his eyes again and tried to recall his memories

"Gramps!" Natsu run towards Makarov who is panting, "W-What happened?!"

Phantom lord's guild has Transformed into a A giant robot and started drawing a magic circle

"Lisanna!" Elfman cried, Lisanna was grabbed by the guilds robotic arm

"Go! Natsu! ***Cough*** Save her!" Makarov cried, The others are fighting ghost like figures

The grip on lisanna grows tighter and tighter "AAAHH!" Lisanna cried in pain

"LISANNA!" natsu punched of the arm releasing Lisanna and caught her before falling to the water "are you alright?"

Lisanna slowly opens her eyes "Natsu?..." Tears started to flow "Natsu! Erza is hurt! and so is Mira-nee! They kidnapped Lucy too"

Natsu's eyes widened and drop her gently on the beach "Make sure their okay, alight? Stay safe.." Lisanna nodded and head inside the guild to check on her sister and Erza

Natsu jumped inside the hole he created and faced totomaru, "Well, We-" Natsu punched totomaru before he could finish, Sending him flying off the Robot guild

"Jose!" Natsu shouted, He run to the next room "Salut!" Sol greeted him, And Natsu Didn't hold back and punched him

Sol dodged his punch "Non,Non, Too hasty Dragon slayer.._**Merci la**_** Vie**" After getting wind of Natsu's bad memories with his mind reading abilities, Sol forces Natsu to remember such memories, preventing him from fighting**  
**

Natsu remembered Lisanna's Death playing in his head over and over and over again, But instead of turning into a stone

He made Natsu even Pissed than before "How...Dare..You.." Natsu clenched his fists

"**Flame Drive!**" Sol started shivering "Non! You are suppose to turn into a stone!" Sol cried

"I'll Turn you into ashes! **Roaring Lightning Fire!**" Natsu rushes at Sol and releases a large burst of lightning and fire from their fist, heavily damaging,Bruning and electrocuting Sol, whilst also pushing them away with immense force.**  
**

"Im coming for you jose..." Natsu clenched his fists

* * *

Makarov opens his eyes, he was at Porlyusica house, He tried to sit up but failed "Don't move too much, You lost a lot of Magic"

"But the guild! The brats!" Porlyusica sighed "Don't worry, The pink haired brat you have is taking care of it, If the news is correct"

'Natsu..' "You should rest more, Mystogan has been collecting your Magic back together, Better wait for him to finish"

* * *

"You need something kid?" Jose appeared in front of natsu, natsu quickly tried to punch Jose but it went through him

"Aggressive, Are we?" Jose laughed evily

"What Did you do to Gajeel?!" Natsu asked with anger

"That friend of yours? He was crying when i found him, So as a Gentleman.. I erased his memories.. muahahah"

Natsu gritted his teeth "YOU BASTARD! ILL KILL YOU!"

"Let's play... Dragon slayer.. **Dead wave**" Jose extends his right arm sideways and generate several of his ghosts around it, which start circling it in spirals. He subsequently shapes such ghosts into a destructive wave of **Darkness Magic** which is sent rushing at Natsu, splitting anything in its path, including the ground itself.

Natsu didn't move "**Fire Dragon's Roar!**" The two attacks meet, Creating an explosion

"Not bad..**Dark Beam!**"

* * *

"Lucy!" Gray run towards Lucy who is blind folded and tied on a Pole But a wall of water stopped him

"Im afraid you can't touch her..drip..drop" Gray turned around and saw a bluenette with an umbrella

As Gray turned around, Juvia saw His handsome face, Her heart skipped a beat 'No Juvia!, he is an enemy!' Juvia shook her head

"Who are you?!" Gray shouted and ready his stance "**Water slicer!**"

Gray dodged it "**Ice make: Cannon!**" Gray's attack was block by Juvia's water wall

"Ice magic? Juvia is amazed, Drip drop. **Water Lock!**" Gray was trapped in a sphere of water

Gray Freezes the sphere and broke out "Not bad, **Ice make: Lance!**"

* * *

**Boom**

"Not bad Dragon slayer, Facing against a Guild master and a Wizard saint, I admire your courage But it ends here! **Apocalypse Beam!**"

A huge wave of Blackness made's it way to Natsu, Destroying anything in it's Path

**BOOM **The dust cleared and Makarov was standing in front of Natsu "G-Gramps! What are you doing here?!"

"Go help the others, Jose and i will have a little chat" Makarov gave Jose a death glare

"But-" Natsu was cut off by Makarov "Go!"

natsu nodded and headed down to help the others at the beach

"That's a Strong kid of yours, Makarov.." Jose complimented natsu,

* * *

Juvia Covers herself in water and dodged Gray's attack

'Now's my chance!' Gray Froze her but ended up groping Juvia's left boob

Gray blushed like hell, Juvia moaned and blushed "I-I-It's not what it looks like.." Gray broke the ice releasing juvia

"Juvia liked it...Juvia surrenders.." Gray cleaned his ear "Say again?"

"Juvia surrenders to you.." She blushed then Untied Lucy 'What just happened?!'

Lucy quickly removes her blindfold and Saw gray "Gray!" She quickly tackled Gray making Juvia mad

"A-A-A Love rival! ** Water Nebula!**"

"Lucy watch out!" Gray Pushed Lucy and got hit by Juvia's attack "My love!, You... You'll pay for that!"

She glanced at Lucy "I won't let you hurt Gray!" Lucy Grabbed her keys in the table nearby

"**Open Gate Of Virgin: Virgo!**"

***Swoosh***

Lucy sweat dropped and checked her notebook 'Damn it Natsu!'

"**Open Gate of Ox: Taurus!**"

"Lucy-san! You're body is sexy as always!" Lucy just sweat dropped "Just go and fight her!"

* * *

Natsu Run inside the guild to check on Erza and Mira

"lisanna! how are they?" Natsu asked anxiously

"They're okay.. how about you? Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Lisanna asked him

Natsu Replayed her death in his mind, he quickly shake his head "Im okay.."

"Onii-Chan!" Meredy cried then tackled him "Meredy, Are you hurt?"

Meredy shook her head then gave him a piece of paper "It's an oath!"

"Oath?..Rule 1# Always bring Me with you.. Rule#2 Never leave without me.. Rule#3 Be my fiance?.."

Lisanna quickly grabbed the paper then burned it "oops"

Meredy vein popped "Lisanna-san!"

* * *

"**Open Gate of Water: Aquarius!**"

"I was on a date!" Aquarius growled at lucy "Just defeat her and you can go!"

"Fine, After this i'll get a week break" Lucy sighed "I barely summon you anyway.."

"**Water Beam!" ** Aquarius releases a powerful jet of water from her urn and hit Juvia knocking her our

* * *

"It end's here Jose, For hurting my children I won't forgive you, If you dont surrender in three seconds I'll defeat you...One"

"HAHAHA You can't defeat me, Makarov! " . . . "two.."

"**Dead wa-**" Jose was cut off by makarov's Light in his hands "**FAIRY LAW**" a bright light envelops the area and inflicts heavy damage on Jose.

**Fairy Law** succeeds, annihilating all of Jose's Shade Troopers and defeating Phantom Lord's Master himself.

The guild cheered and Started to celebrate

* * *

**Galuna Island**

Lyon Readied himself for battle "I'll end Deliora here and avenge Ur!" The ice broke Freeing Deliora, Zeref watched on a mountain "**Seal: Break**"**  
**

Deliora's eyes became Red then Roared making Lyon fell to his knees

Sherry Grabbed Lyon and Flew off the island "Lyon-sama! It's too dangerous! We must call for help"

Lyon just stared at the island that is being Destroyed by Deliora

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, But i have to..**

**I mean updating in NaLu week is a dumb idea but yeah.. haters gunna hate**

**So please Review,Favorite and follow!**

**I kinda rushed this so please PM me for any corrections! Thank you!**


	12. Omake: Love and Games

**Omake: Games!**

"W-Why are we doing this again?..." Natsu muttered holding a cup of chopsticks

"Oh come one Natsu~ It's a fun game!" Lisanna sat next to Natsu

"What game is this?" Mira excitedly said

"The King game!" Happy sat on Natsu's head

"King game?.." It's Erza's First time playing such game

"The game is easy, First All of us will grab one stick, If you got the "king" stick, then you will give the commands" Lisanna tried to explain

Mira,Lisanna,Lucy,Natsu,Meredy,Flare,Cana,Gray and Erza formed a circle

"why am i here again?" Gray wined, Lucy sighed "Dont be such a kill joy"

"Fine,fine, Let's just get this over with", All of them drew a stick and Meredy got the king stick

"Im the king!" 'Now... I'f i could peek at Onii-chan's number..' Meredy tried to peek but Lisanna caught her "Hey! That's cheating meredy!"

Meredy pouted "Hmph!, Then i guess.. Number 3 will..." Meredy froze for a second

'what if onii-chan isn't number 3?! I need to be careful!' "Will... Shake hands!"

"Oh. Im number 3.." Natsu got up and Shook Meredy's hand "There you go meredy, A hand shake"

Meredy turned around and slammed her head in the wooden floor 'Im such an idiot!' Meredy mentally cried

***Pick***

"My turn!" Erza is now the king 'Perfect opportunity to know who Natsu likes!'

"Number 4 and 1 will tell me who they like!" Everyone blushed except for Natsu

"I-I-I-I-Im Number 1..." Lucy started shivering, Lisanna,Mira,Erza,Cana,Meredy and flare glared at her

"Come on.." Cana said coldly

"I-I-I like... G-G-G-" Lucy fainted and Happy threw a white towel "exemption!" Happy said

Lucy is out for a moment, Next one is Lisanna "I-It's a bit embarrassing but.. I li-"

"Okay, Who's the king?" Everyone has started drawing sticks "You guys didn't even let me finish!.. Even you Natsu?!"

Natsu drew the King stick "Oh.. Hmmm..." Everyone except for gray and lucy started showing their numbers to Natsu

"I guess.. Number 3 will call Me master till the end of the game!"

. . . . . . . . Cana-2, Erza-1, Lisanna -4, Mira - 6, Meredy - 8, Flare - 5, Lucy -7

Gray's eye twitched "LIKE HELL IM DOING THA-" Erza punched gray "Don't break the rules or else..."

Natsu just laughed his ass off, They picked sticks again

"Flare is king!" flare said excitedly, Her hair quickly crawl onto Natsu and begun tickling him "Hahaha, Stop hahaha stop it flare! hahaha"

Flare got a quick glance on Natsu's number "Flare and number 1 will hug!", Erza's eyes widened "I-Im.. Number 1.."

Natsu's number was 7, Flare quickly grabbed Erza with her hair and hugged her then put her back in her original position

Flare pouted 'so close..'

"Oh, Looks like im the king.. fufufufu, Look a dragon!"Mira pointed behind Natsu, Natsu quickly looked "Where?!"

"Oh sorry Natsu, I was just joking.. So.. Number 3 will hug the king for 10 seconds!" Mira blushed like hell

Natsu gulped "Well.. Gotta obey the rules.." Natsu hugged Mira, "Mira-Nee! That's Cheating!" Lisanna cried

Mira looked at her sister "All is fair in love and war, fufufufu", Lucy was holding back Erza back and Gray trapped cana,Meredy and flare in an ice cage

After 10 seconds, Natsu finally broke the hug

"I guess it my turn.." Gray smirked "Let's make this interesting!"

"Number 4 and 1 will... Kiss!" Everyone started to blush "What the hell ice queen?! Im number 1!" Natsu turned around and there was an ice mirror on the wall

'You bastard!' Meredy started shaking, Her hair was redder than Erza's hair 'Thank you Gray-san!'

"Who's number 4?" Erza said coldly, Meredy raised her arm, Natsu approached her

"O-O-Onii-chan...", Natsu was still annoyed by gray "It's just a kiss, It's not like we're gonna die or something.." He slowly entered Meredy's personal space

Meredy can't stop blushing "**Ice Make: Cage!**", "When i get out of here gray!" Erza sarted slicing gray's ice but it has no effect, Gray just smirked "One must obey the order of the king.."

Meredy's heart was beating so fast, Her face is so red it will make a tomato jealous "Onii-chan..." before Natsu's Lips touched hers, Meredy fainted, Happy threw another towel

"Out!" Happy shouted, Meredy and Lucy is out of the game, The remaining players are Natsu,Mira,Lisanna,Flare,ErzaCana and Gray

Erza drew the King stick "Yosh!" 'Plan B!' Erza thre a sword Behind Natsu, the reflection of the number can be seen

"What the heck was that for?!" natsu cried

"Number 5 and the king will..." 'Come on Erza! Say it!' "K-K-Kiss!"

"**Ice Make: Cage!**" Gray sighed

Natsu stood up "again.." He sighed, He put his hands on Erza's shoulders, her face is so redder than her hair

Erza closed her eyes and and felt Natsu's Lips, She opens her eyes and Felt happiness all over her head

"Next game is Truth or Dare!" Happy announced, "Hey! I want to join too!" Meredy cried "Sorry meredy but you're out already"

Natsu spins the bottle and it landed on Cana "Cana, Truth or dare?" Cana chug a keg of beer "Dare!"

"I dare you to Knee gray!" Natsu pointed at gray "What the hell is that you Fire bastard!"

'Kiss me?...' Cana was so drunk that she misheard Natsu "Very well then!. . ." She suddenly blushed and approached Natsu, She quickly Kissed his lips

"EEEEH?!" The other girls shouted in shock, Gray Locked them in ice cages again, Natsu broke the kiss "W-W-WHAT THE HELL?!" natsu cried while panting

"Eh?, Didn't you say 'kiss me?'" Cana chug another keg, She too is blushing "WHAT THE HELL?! I DIDN'T ORDER THAT! I SAID KNEE GRAY!" Gray just laughed his ass off "The look on your face!"

"Shut up you Stripper!" Natsu cried, It's now Mira's turn to spin the bottle, She spun it and landed on Erza

"Erza.. Truth or dare?... fufufu." Erza gulped 'Why do i get the feeling that mira is going to do something embarrassing or ask some thing embarrassing..' "Truth"

Mira's smile grew wider "Do you...Somehow..."

'No please! Mira don't!' Erza started sweating bullets

"Read...Hentai mangas?!" Erza blushed like crazy "S-S-So w-what?.."

Mira smirked "You didn't answer my question~"

"Y-Y-Yes..." 'Damn you, you bitch!', Flare spin the bottle and landed on Natsu "Pinky... Truth or Dare?" Flare started to blush

"Dare of course!"

"Perfect...I dare you to... Kiss Flare in the lips for 10 seconds!"

Gray sighed "Here we go again... **Ice Make: Triple cage!**" Cana,Mira,Erza,Meredy and Lisanna was locked inside a cage within a cage withing a cage. (A/N: Cageception)

Natsu stood up and faced Flare, She can't stop blushing, This is it! her first kiss! Before their lips can touch The 6 broke out of the cage

"NO WAY!" The 5 shouted

"Natsu is mine!" Erza shouted

"He is my Husband!" Lisanna grunted

"Onii-chan already slept with me!" Meredy cried

"Pinky touched me!" Flare said while blushing, 'What the hell?!' Natsu shouted in the background

"He's My soulmate!" Mira shouted

"I already stole his first kiss!" Cana shouted Then a small brawl started

Gray,Natsu,Lucy sweat dropped

"Say, Natsu, Who is your first kiss?" Lucy asked in curiosity

Natsu shivered "Happy..", On the background, Happy is still brushing his lips and crying 'Carla was supposed to be my first kiss!' Happy cried

Gray laughed his ass off "SHUT UP YOU PERVERTED STRIPPER!" Natsu smacked Grays head Making him fall towards Lucy and accidentally kissed Lucy

***Poof***

"Husband, Smooch me.." Virgo kissed Natsu immediately, With virgo's strength, Natsu cant struggle

then passed out because of lack of oxygen

"Nyah?~"


	13. New magic

It has been 3 days since The phantom Lord attacked fairy tail.

The guild doors opened revealing Makarov and gajeel, Levy's eyes widened and started crying, She quickly tackled the dragon slayer

"G-G-Gajeel!" Levy cried, Gajeel didn't bother to break the hug "I-Im sorry shrimp, but i still don't remember anything.." Gajeel muttered

Levy ignored that "I-I don't care! I-Im just glad you're back!" Levy can't stop crying

Natsu was watching on his table 'Welcome back, you Rusty shit' He smiled and got up

"Oy Gajeel! Ready for round 3?" Gajeel broke the hug "Geehee, I guess joining this guild is worth it" He smirked

Both charged at each other but got stopped by two titanic hands "Stop it you idiots!, At least get your guild mark first Gajeel"

Makarov looked back at the guild doors and sighed "You too juvia.."

Juvia poke her head out to monitor the guild and saw Gray naked, Juvia blushed "J-J-Juvia is shy.."

Natsu walked out of the guild trying to get some fresh air

He walked through the east forest of magnolia

"Peace and quiet..." He sighed and sat on a Tree branch

A bird flew next to him, He pat the bird and smiled "Why did you follow me?"

***Poof***  
"I-I was no-AAHH!" ***Snap!* **Lisanna sat next to Natsu but the tree branch can't hand their weight

Natsu caught her bridal style, He grinned "Did you gain weight?"

Lisanna pouted "Not my fault! You got me pregnant" Natsu's eyes widened

"W-W-WHAT?!" Lisanna giggled "Im just joking Natsu! You're so cute when you panic"

Natsu blushed "Im not Cute!" He grunted, He put Lisanna on the ground Gently

"Hey Natsu...", Natsu looked at Lisanna "Yeah?"

"You got something on your face", Natsu panicked "Where?!"

"Here" Lisanna leaned on Natsu and kissed his cheek "Next time i'll be taking the middle~"

She transformed into a bird and flew back to the guild

Natsu touched his cheek "D-D-Does my cheeks taste like candy or something?" Natsu said to himself

Natsu returned back to the guild but before he can open it, Lyon flew out of the doors

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Gray shouted

"Woah-woah! What's going on here?" Natsu helped lyon get back on his feet

"THAT IDIOT UNFROZE DELIORA!" Lyon's only answer is a frown

"Hey, Isn't Deliora dead because of the ice was sucking it's life force or something?" Natsu tilted his head, The guild jaw dropped "H-H-He said something smart!" Happy cried

"Oy! Watch it!" Natsu grunted

Lyon shook his head "No..He's alive and He's Destroying the island right now, He might come in the next village at the Hargeon, We must top him at the island"

Natsu punched his hand "Im all fired up!"

Makarov nodded "Very well, Natsu,Gray,Erza,Mira,Lucy And Lisanna, I want you to form a team and Help the people on the island"

All of them nodded, Lyon requested to assist them and the master granted him permission

**At the ship**

Natsu was passed out on a chair

"Natsu.." Happy poked him with a stick "Stop that happy, Let your papa rest" Lisanna grabbed Happy and Natsu didn't bother to argue

"I-I need to..." Natsu's face became green and rushed towards a huge container, He opened it and his eyes widened "Meredy?!"

"Hi Onii-chan.." Meredy greeted natsu nervously

"What are you doing here?" Natsu manage to choke out

Meredy pouted "You already break our oath!"

"S-Sorry Meredy But this job is too dangerous!"

Meredy blushed 'I-Is Onii-chan worried about me?'

"W-When we arrive, I want you to help lissana to evacuate and help the injured civilians" Natsu said while trying to stop his barf

"Y-you're not mad at me?", Natsu ruffle her hair "Never..Now get out of there"

Meredy quickly got out and Natsu started barfing "I really wish that wendy is here" Natsu cried

Meredy pouted "Who's wendy?!"

The ship stopped and Natsu quickly jumped out, "Onii-chan! Why did you Dodge my question!"

"Sweet land~" Natsu started kissing the sand

**ROAR!**

"Deliora.." Gray muttered, "I-Im sorry gray.." Lyon tride to apologize again

"Don't talk to me.." Gray said coldly, Lyon frowned, Lucy approached the sad Ice mage "Don't worry, Gray will get over it soon" lucy tried to cheer up Lyon

Lyon still frowned "Im sorry lucy but i think he will never forgive me.."

Lucy eyes widened "Why?! Gray isn't like that"

Lyon just walked away towards the exit of the ship

"Meredy! Let's go!" Lisanna transformed into a bunny and grabbed meredy

"Mira, Help Lisanna and Meredy, We got this" Erza ordered Mira, Mira nodded and run towards the town

Without thinking, Gray attacked Deliora "**Ice Make: ****Arrow!**" Gray created a bow and arrow that is made of ice, He quickly aimed at Deliora's head

He took a shot and Hit Deliora, But his ice arrow shattered and Deliora is now focused on gray

**"Pleasure meeting you again.. Boy!" **Deliora shot A laser from his mouth and hit the ship, **"You can't run now Fullbuster!, I will slaughter you and your friends!****"**

"Who said about running! **Ice Make: Lance!**" The ice shattered again, Deliora laughed **"You Can't Hurt Me!"**

"Let's see about that! **Ice Make: Cannon!**" A giant cannon appeared, Deliora Laughed again

The cannon shot something "**Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!**" Gray shot Natsu and Natsu's punch Hit Deliora's face Making him out of balance and fell on the ground

**"Im Done Playing around!" **A magic circle appeared on his mouth, Before he can fire off a Laser, Erza sliced his leg with Anima reaper

**"AAH!, W-Where did you get that Blade?!" **Deliora cried in pain, Seconds later, his wounds we're healed

"I-Impossible!" Gray shouted in shock, Deliora quickly slashed gray "**Ice Ma-**" Gray was thrown away and went through many trees

"Gray!" Lucy and Natsu cried, Lucy quickly run towards gray

"You bastard! **Five Layered Magic Circle: Roar of the Thousand Dragons!**" 5 huge Magic circles appeared on his mouth, Natsu releases 5 Elemental roars at once consists of water,Fire,Wind,Lightning,and Earth, It hit Deliora creating a huge hole in his stomach, Deliora fell in the ground, He is not moving neither breathing

Natsu panted because the magic he used costed alot magic power "I-I think i used all my Magic power" Natsu panted

Erza stood there and was dumbfounded by Natsu's New magic

The ground shake and Deliora got up again, The hole in his stomach quickly steamed up and healed **"Impressive..."**

"I-Impossible!" Erza cried, Deliora maniacally laughed

"I-I got this Erza.." Natsu can barely stand up, "No-" Erza was cut by Natsu "**Sleep**" Erza quickly knocked out and Natsu caught her before falling on the ground

He gently laid her in the grass "Im sorry.." He faced Deliora again with a Murderous look

He activated his Dragon force mode, His skin became Red scales and His nails grew longer and it was Jet black

**"Come and get it!" **Deliora taunted Natsu

"**Flame Drive**" Natsu activated his Flame drive while in Dragon force mode

Zeref's eyes widened "Natsu... Are you ready now?" He continued watching on a top of the mountain

"**Abyssal Breaker**" An enhanced version of Abyss break, A Dark blast came out of the magic circle

Deliora shot out another laser but Natsu's Dark beam defeated it, The beam hit Deliora and He disintegrated

Natsu transformed back to normal and past out

Erza woke up from the spell and quickly saw Natsu fell on the ground

"Natsu!" She quickly run towards Natsu, She checked his pulse and sighed "You idiot!" Erza smiled and noticed Lucy and gray is missing

"Gray! Please wake up!" Lucy started crying

Gray was unconscious and his left shoulder was impaled by a branch

an old man with green hair is watching in the bushes, he came out and approached the fallen ice mage

Lucy looked at the approaching elder "Please we need help!" Lucy cried

The old man ignored him and touched gray's cheeks 'Gray?...'

The geezer grabbed something in his bag, It was a pill and he puts it on gray's mouth

Gray started to cry in pain

"What did you do?!" Lucy shouted

The old man ignored her again walked away from the scene

The branch impaled in his should disintegrated and and Gray fell on the ground

His wounds are all healed, Lucy cried in joy "thank you.." She murmured while looking on the direction where the old man went

* * *

"Erza?! What happened?! Is he alright!?" Mira landed next to her and saw Natsu unconscious on her lap

Erza combed his hair "Yeah..our dragon slayer did it..Anyone hurt at the village?"

Mira nodded "There are only few casualties but Lisanna and Meredy are helping them"

Mira's eye twitched "Can you? Natsu needs rest, By the way, wheres Lucy and gray?"

They heard footsteps coming from their left, They saw Lucy who is dragging gray, Mira quickly helped her

"What happened?" Mira asked anxiously

Lucy smiled "An old man saved him, Is Natsu okay?", Mira nodded

"Let's head back to the village, They have medical supplies there" Mira suggested

The four went back to the village and entered the tent

"Onii-chan!" "Natsu!" The two hurried and Grabbed Natsu from Erza

and put him in a bed

* * *

Gajeel was at the bar with his forehead resting on the counter "When is salamander is going to be back?" He muttered

He heard someone sat next to him, "Hi gajeel!" Levy happily greeted the bored dragon slayer

"Oh hey shrimp.." Gajeel turned his head to face Levy who is carrying an album

"What's that?" , Levy giggled "It's our pictures!" Levy opened it and the first picture was him and Natsu

Gajeel tilted his head "Who's the guy with the short black hair?"

"It's you silly!", Gajeel sweat dropped "I looked like a wimp.." He muttered, on the next page was him and Levy and they were both blushing

"Are you like my sister?" ***Bonk* **"Idiot! Hmph!" Levy stood up and walked grumpily

A picture fell while she walks away, "Ow! What did i say?" Gajeel saw a picture on the floor

He picked it up and saw Him and Levy holding hands while sleeping in the library, his eyes widened "You have got to be kidding me.."

"I should really apologize to gajeel.." Levy sighed

Levy unlocked her door and went inside, she turned on the lights and saw Gajeel sleeping on the couch

"Gajeel?!" Levy shrieked, "Keep it down will yah?" Gajeel muttered as he covered his head with a couch pillow

"What are you doing here?!"

Gajeel sat up "You dropped this..." he handed her the picture, Levy blushed

"Besides... Can i stay here? I really don't have any place to stay" Gajeel shyly said

Levy's eyes got watery and tackled him "Of course!", Gajeel tried to break the hug but failed "Oy! are you this huggy?" Gajeel complained with a little red tint in his face

"Welcome home..." Levy whispered

* * *

Natsu slowly opens his eyes, The place is dark and saw Lisanna frozen, Meredy who is sleeping at his side, is not moving too

"Lisanna! Meredy! Are you guys alright?" Natsu got up his bed to check on them but he noticed someone was sitting on a chair behind him

he slowly turned around, "I see you've woken up.."

"Zeref...What did you do to them?!" natsu said with a little anger on his voice

"I just froze the time" Zeref smiled "I see... My future self sent you back.. why?" Zeref asked seriously

Natsu looked at him with an angry face "I don't know...He wanted me to kill him.."

Zeref laughed "And why is that?..."

"It's the question you need to ask to yourself.." Natsu clenched his fist

"Im assuming you're ready to face E.N.D, But i was wrong... Soon you will meet him and maybe soon i should tell you why you need to kill me..Till we meet again..Natsu.." Zeref started to fade

"Wait! Who's E.N.D?!" Lisanna started moving again and Meredy was snoring lightly

"Natsu?! When did you got up?!" Lisanna anxiously asked Natsu, Natsu didn't answer "You should rest more Natsu.."

Lisanna grabbed his hand and guided him back to his bed "Thank you Lis" Natsu gave her a weak smile 'Why did Zeref brought me back in time?..'

**1 Week Later**

"Eh?! Loke's a spirirt?!" Meredy was shock to hear about the news from lucy

"Yes i am, But im still a member in Fairy Tail" Loke popped out of nowhere

Lucy jumped in shock "I didn't even summoned you!"

"Here princess, As a thank you gift" Loke handed her 10 tickets to a beach resort for a week

Lisanna and Meredy's eyes widened "Beach!" They both shouted in unison

Natsu in the other hand, Doesn't look like energetic like the usual, Mira noticed it "Hey, Natsu.. Are you okay?"

"Yeah... I was just thinking of someth-" A snow ball hit him "Did i just heard you say you're thinking?"

Natsu's vein popped "Why you.." Natsu charged gray creating a small fist fight

Mirajane sighed in relief "Well, he's back to normal"

* * *

**Beach**

"Cannon ball!" Natsu jumped in the water creating a splash

Meredy was making castles in the sand with Lisanna, Meredy is wearing an orange 1 piece and Lisanna on her white bikini and she's wearing a straw hat

Erza and Mira is sun bathing, Male population surrounds them, Erza is wearing her red bikini and Mira on her Black bikini

Cana is drinking on a bar, Cana is still wearing her usual clothes

Flare,Juvia,Gray and Lucy are playing Beach volleyball, Flare is wearing a Red bikini top and shorts, Juvia on her blue bikini,Lucy is wearing her green bikini and Gray on his bluw with white summer shorts

"Oy! Let's swim! The water's fine!" Natsu shouted

Lisanna got up "Let's go meredy-chan!", Meredy didn't anwer

Natsu got out of the water and approached them "Oy, What's the hold up?"

Meredy turned away "I-I-I don't know how to swim.."

Natsu grinned and grabbed her wrist "Then Let's go! I'll teach you!" He grabbed Lisanna's wrist too

"We'll teach you how to swim" Natsu hold her hands, Meredy blushed and tighten her grip on his hands

"Now i want you to kick the water" Meredy did and Natsu started to walk backwards, "that's it!"

He slowly let go of her hands and Meredy was swimming on her own, "Onii-chan! i di-"

Meredy was dragged under water by something "Meredy!" Lisanna and Natsu both shouted

Lisanna transformed into a mermaid and Natsu dove deeper

A Giant octopus grabbed her foot and she was running out of air, Lisanna tried to pull her off but failed

"**Requip!**" Natsu summoned a dagger and tried to cut the tentacle but it's to thick

'Shit' "**Bubble!**" Juvia cast a bubble on Meredy and Natsu's head for them to breath

Erza and Mira cut trough it's tentacle, Freeing Meredy

"**Hair Shower: Wolf-Fang!**" Flare elongates her hair in spirals and shapes it into the front half of a large, furry, fierce-looking and extremely realistic wolf, complete with clawed forelegs, blank eyes, a canine nose, a pair of ears, a mouth full of massive sharp teeth and a long tongue sticking out, which is sent flying against The octopus

"**Ice make: Harpoon!**" Gray threw the harpoon "**Open gate of water: Aquarius!**" Aquarius uses her water to boost Gray's harpoon

The ice harpoon pierced the octopus and died

All of them surfaced "Meredy! you alright?" Natsu asked anxiously, Meredy nodded "Im okay onii-chan!, Thank you for saving me!"

Gray sweat dropped "We helped too you know"

"Let's get back to the shore and call it a day" Erza suggested

**Hotel**

"3 Rooms please" Mira handled the rooms, The cashier handed the 3 keys

"So, 4 people per room" Mira explained "Me,Lisanna,Erza and flare will be on room 203. Meredy,Juvia,Cana and Lucy will be on Room 204 and Natsu and Gray at room 205"

"Sounds good to me!" Natsu grinned while eating a hotdog

"But i want to sleep with onii-chan!" Meredy complained

"Me too! Lisanna added

Mira sighed "We all want to... Eat dinner, right?" Mira blushed 'Whoops, almost slipped'

"Yeah! Food!" Natsu marched in the hotel's restaurant

**Natsu & Gray's room**

Both of them lied down and stared at the ceiling, Gray decided to break the silence

"Hey Natsu.."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you..", Natsu turned to face gray on the other bed "For what?"

"For killing deliora", Natsu grinned "I didn't know you have a soft spot"  
Gray's eye twitched "Can it!"

"By the way, when did you learn how to use the other three elements to use abyss break?"

Natsu scratched his chin "Well.. Old man brook taught me how after he trained me how to use requip"

_Flashback_

_"Hey brook, Why are we here?" Both of them are standing in front of a waterfall_

_"You will learn water magic.." Brook announced_

_Natsu laughed "Are you kidding me? I use fire! There's no way i can do that!"_

_Brook hit his head with a stick "Idiot.. It doesn't mean you can't learn it!"_

_"I want you to meditate on the middle of the falls, Feel the water hits your body, Be one with the water"_

_Natsu sat on a rock and the water from the falls hit his whole body _

_After 1 day of meditation, Brook and Natsu returned to the temple "Now Natsu, I want you to hit this jar using your water magic"_

_"But i don't know how!" Natsu complained, Brook sighed "Just be calm and take a deep breath, Feel the water in your body"_

_Natsu took a deep breath "**Water cannon!**" A blue magic circle appeared on his hand and a squirt of water came out_

_Brook hit him again in the head "Ow!"_

_"Again!" _

_Flashback end_

"You learned so many magics for a flame brain" Gray smirked

"Shut up!"

"Hey Natsu.. Why are you learning so much magic? Whats your goal?" Gray cant stop himself for asking

"Isn't it obvious? To protect all of you!" Natsu said with a grin

Gray smiled "Wanna learn how to do ice make?", Natsu's eyes widened "What?! I can't use ice!"

Gray smirked "Doesn't mean we can't experiment dull brain"

"What do you mean?.." Natsu tilted his head

* * *

**3 Days later**

Natsu went out for a walk after a whole day training with gray

While walking he heard someone in the distance

"Hey little girl.. Want some candy?" 4 brutes surround a 10 year old girl

"O-Onii-san said not to talk with strangers!"

"Then let us take you home" Before the man can grab her hand, A fire arrow hit his hand, Burning his clothes and started to roll to put it out

"Oy! Scram!" Natsu slowly walked towards them

"Oy kid! You want some candy too?! Boys get em!" The other two charged Natsu

"**Fire make: Blazing Hammer!**"

* * *

**End of chapter**

**Sorry for late updates, Prelims are on my doorstep so i really need to study, Maybe next next week ill update My lover is a demon and Demon dragon slayer**

**Sorry again!**

**Please no hate**

**Favorite,Follow and Review!**

**Love you guys!**


	14. Gone back in- Wha?

"**Fire Make: Blazing Hammer!**" Natsu created a war hammer that is made of fire, He swung it to the thugs ,burning them

There was a puddle nearby and all of them jumped in there to put out the fire, After that they retreated

"Pussies-" Natsu looked at the black haired girl, She was blushing, Like a dream come true about a prince saving a princess

"You alright kid?" Natsu asked the black haired girl

The girl nodded nervously, "What's your na-" Natsu was cut off by someone

"Kagura!" an old woman shouted, Natsu looked back and saw an old woman, Kagura quickly run and hug the old woman

"Are you alright? Did he do something to you?" The old woman glared at Natsu

Kagura shook her head "He saved me earlier" She said shyly

The old woman quickly smiled at Natsu "Thank you child"

Natsu gave them a toothy grin "Don't mention it, Well gotta go" Natsu yawned

Natsu turned around and started to walk but got stopped by kagura "P-Please.. Have dinner with us" She said shyly

The old woman nodded "Please do join us, As thanks for saving kagura"

Natsu sighed "Alright alright", Kagura grinned at Natsu and grabbed his hand

the three of them walked towards a huge house and at the gate, There was a small sign

'Foster homes for abandoned children', Natsu eyes widened "I-Is she an orphan?" He whispered to the old woman

The old woman frowned and nodded "Let's talk about that later", Natsu nodded in agreement

After eating dinner, kagura fell asleep on a couch in front of a fire place, The other orphans slept in their rooms

Natsu and the old woman talked in the balcony

"Sorry for not introducing myself, My name is Grace"

"Im Natsu Dragneel, Nice to meet you" Natsu bowed at Grace making her giggle at him

"At least some youngsters still knows how to respect the elderly"

"About Kagura, What happened to her?" Natsu is somehow interested in her story

"I found her walking near the forest here 5 years ago, Her dress is all torn and She is full of bruises and scratches, I had difficult gaining her trust but i got it after telling her that i'll help her find his brother"

"Brother?" Natsu tilted his head

Grace nodded "She said that He was captured along with a red head girl who helped her escape, Elsa is it? I forgot" Grave scratched her chin

'Elsa?..red head girl...' Natsu started to imagine a girl with a red hair that is named elsa, His eyes widened "E-E-Erza?!"

"Ah! Yes, That's the name, You know her?"

Natsu nodded, Grace clasped her hands "That is great! We should tell her immediately!"

"Yea-" Before Natsu can finish, There was a Flash of blue light appeared in front of them, A girl came out, About 14 years old and she got a light red hair, She was wearing a pink shirt and a sky blue shorts with a ribbon on her head

"Natsu-san! Come with me!" The girl grabbed his wrist and went through the portal

Before Natsu can react in the portal, He felt weak and fainted

He slowly opened his eyes, He was under the shade of a tree

He sat up and massage his head "Ow.."

"Good you're awake!" The girl sighed in relief

Natsu stood up and readied himself for battle "Who are you!? Where am i?!"

"Easy there Da- I mean Natsu-san"

"H-How did you know my name?!", The girl sweat dropped "Long story, My name is Tanya"

Natsu still doesn't trust her "Why did you kidnapped me?"

"I, No, We need your help, A dragon attacked crocus last night and it's heading here at magnolia"

Natsu eyes widened "What?! A Dragon?! MAgnolia?!" He looked around and it was different

There was air ships flying in the air, Huge walls surrounding the city and A huge castle in the middle

"I forgot to mention the tiny detail...You're in the future" Tanya smiled nervously

"Eh?!"

"No time for panicking! Wear this!" Tanya put a red wig on Natsu's head and sprayed a perfume

"There!" Tanya sighed

"Why do i need a disguise and why do i need to wear a perfume?" Natsu tilted his head

"L-Long story" Tanya started to sweat bullets

"And change your name" She added

they walked through the town and Natsu was amaze about the new stuff that was invented in the future

They arrived at the castle, Natsu jaw dropped as he saw the waving flag, It has a fairy tail symbol in it

"F-F-Fairy tail?!", Tanya nodded "Welcome to the future Fairy tail!" Tanya kicked the door open and saw a tons of kids who are sitting on the same table and the other mages are fighting

Natsu quickly smiled "Yup..This is fairy tail"

"Welcome back Tanya-nii!" A white haired girl in pig tails greeted her sister "Thank you Kami, Is everyone here?"

kami nodded, They walked to the table with a bunch of kids

"Uhmm, This is my siblings, Nisini-san" Yes..Natsu's fake name

"We never agreed to that" Natsu sweat dropped

"Nice to meet you Nisini-san" All of them greeted Natsu

"Wow.. I felt bad for your mother.." He whispered to Tanya

Tanya's eye twitched and smacked Natsu in the head "It's not like that! We have the same father but different mothers!"

Natsu tilted his head "What kind of bastard is your father? I mean you can only have 1 right?"

'You should ask that yourself' "Not anymore, It's legal"

Natsu giggled "Well loke is going to be happy when he hears that!, How many did your dad have?"

"10.."

"W-W-What?! Seriously?!" Natsu jaw dropped

"You don't know? Did dad fought you and got your ass frozen?" A blonde boy appeared behind them

Tanya sighed "Go away Lucky"

"Whatever, My dad is waiting for me"

"Speaking of dad, Where is he?" A green haired girl in pony tail asked

"He is still in a meeting outside the country" Tanya answered her sister

"Being master sure is boring!" A brown haired girl with a pink ribbon on her head yawned then took a sip on her 20th glass of apple juice

"No it's not! I'll be master after dad! and be the strongest mage in fiore!" A boy with a silver with pink highlights said with a grin

"You wish!" A pink haired boy shouted who looks like Natsu but got golden eyes

"Master?" Natsu still can't believe that he's in the future and there was a kid who looked like him

Kami tilted her head "You don't know? He is first rank in the wizard saint and the strongest mage in earthland? and the hero who killed zeref? King of fiore?"

Natsu's eyes widened "Really?! Who?", Before kami can speak, Tanya put her hand in her mouth

"That's not really important! Alright! Changing the subject, Nisini-san will help slay the dragon that attacked crocus last week"

"Wait wait wait, You have adults here right? and i guess your mothers are mages too, I think you guys can handle the dragon by yourselves" Natsu said

Tanya pulled Natsu in a corner "Look, I didn't have to bring you here if we don't need your help, That dragon...It has Magic immunity"

"What?! Then how come you need my help? There's no way i can defeat that dragon!" Natsu argued

"Only a fire dragon slayer can defeat it" Tanya looked at the ground

"THen where's my future self?...Did i die?!" Natsu quickly asked Tanya then grabbed her shoulders then started shaking her

"Did i?! Did i?! Did i?!"

"S-S-Stop! No! You didn't die!" Tanya shouted making NAtsu sighed in relief "Then where is my future self?"

"T-That's classified.." Tanya sweat dropped

"What?! Then where's Lisanna? She got her Dragon soul, That makes her like a semi-Dragon slayer right?"

Tanya nodded "Mommy-Lisanna-..." Tanya started to get pale

Natsu jaw dropped "I-Is she one of your m-mothers?" Natsu muttered, Tanya nodded slowly

"Wow, Can you tell me who are your mothers?" Natsu asked, Tanya quickly shook her head "No! That's classified!"

"Then who's your real mother?" Natsu tried to trick Tanya, She shook her head "Classified!"

Natsu pouted "Damn it.."

"Stay here, I'll tell my siblings everything and get you a room", Natsu nodded and sat in a chair

While waiting, Natsu looked around and the place was huge! And it was full of people he didn't know

He tried to find someone he knew from his time and he saw an older version of Macao who is drinking with wakaba like always, Both of them are the same height of Makarov and have long bushy beards, Natsu can tell it by their scent

He sniffed the air again and smelled Lisanna's scent, He got up and followed the scent

He arrived at the counter and found Tanya talking to her Mother

"Oy! Tanya!" He waved at her who quickly paled

"My,My Tanya, When Erza knows her daughter got a boyfriend she'll be proud of you!~" Lisanna said with a teasing voice

Lisanna is wearing a Blue t-shirt with A dragon Decoration on the middle, Her hair is slightly longer and She is a few inches taller than Natsu

'Erza?!' Natsu jaw dropped, "I-It's not like that! Mommy Lisanna! H-He's just a friend!"

"I wish your father is here, He'll be so happy her Daughter is all grown up!" Lisanna giggled

Tanya's face was red "J-Just give him a room, And He's Older than me!"

Lisanna smirked "Theres nothing wrong with that dear~ Your father married your mommy Meredy and Natsu was 2 years older than her~" Lisanna teased her daughter again and handed her the key

Tanya quickly grabbed the key and Grabbed Natsu in his collar then run off

"Just like Erza" lisanna smiled and get back to work

/

Tanya quickly opened Natsu's new room

"Forget everything you heard Natsu-san" Tanya panted

"W-W-What did she mean marry?..." Natsu began to stutter

"N-Nothing! Forget what you heard!"

"Tell me the truth damn it!" Natsu shouted

Tanya frowned "I-..Sorry... I'l tell you everything...Dad.."

"WHAT?!" Natsu begin to pale

"I-Im sorry for Lying dad, I just don't know what to do when My moms find out that I brought you here! I just don't wan't mommy lisanna to get hurt.." Her eyes got watery

Natsu's Jaw was still on the ground "What?!" Natsu still processing shit on his mind

"Im sorry!" Tanya began to cry

Natsu still can't believe what he just heard "I-Im sorry, I didn't know your so direct" Natsu patted her head

Tanya smiled and hugged him "Dad!" She cried again

"Stop crying! I'm not a dad yet! At least explain to me little by little!" Natsu grunted

Tanya looked up and nodded

"I'll just ask mommy Meredy to erased your memory when this is all over" Tanya stopped crying

"What?! Why?", Tanya smiled weakly "We don't want to spoil your future dad"

Natsu pouted then grinned again "Then..I''m the strongest wizard in the world?!"

Tanya nodded, Natsu jumped in happiness "I knew it! Did i find Igneel? Did i learn new magics?"

"Woah woah, Easy on the questions dad, Let me first introduce your children'

"wait..you mean..Those kids in the hall earlier..."

"Yup!, Im **tanya Dragneel**, The only daughter of Erza dragneel, **Kami**, Mommy Lisanna's youngest daughter and **Sun** the elder brother of Kami, The twins **Nami** and **Mina**, Daughters of Mommy Mira, The boy that looked like you with golden eyes is **Atlas**, Mommy Virgo's only son and He's a half spirit, **Ema**, Mommy Flare's only daughter, **Dominic**, The one with silver hair with pink highlights is Mommy yukino's only son, **Charpay**, Mommy Cana's only daughter, She's the one who's addicted to Apple juice, **Mimi**, Mommy Meredy's Only daughter, **Koga**, Mommy Kagura's only son-"

"Wait, Kagura?! But she's only ten in my time! Am i a pedo?!" Natsu asked Nervously

Tanya shook her head "No dad, After what happened on tenrou island, you guys slept for 7 years"

"Really?! What happened next?"

"'ll tell you later, Let's continue.. Where was i.. O yeah! Koga, Mommy Kagura's only son, And **Yuri**, Mommy Hisui's only daughter, She's the one with the green hair"

"Who's the blonde kid? He smelled familiar" Natsu scratched his chin

"Oh! That's Uncle gray and Aunt lucy only son, Cosmo, he's a total butt" Tanya sighed

"Cocky just like his father! Where is gray? I wan't to fight him!" Natsu said while igniting his fist on fire

"In your age and power you can't dad, Uncle gray is the second in the rank of wizard saint and the fourth strongest wizard in the world"

Natsu Gritted his teeth "That bastard.. Who's the second?"

"My mom of course!" Tanya grinned

"And the third?"

"Hmm, He's from an another country, Kole i believe his name, He's the Lava Dragon slayer"

Natsu's eyes widened "Really?! Did we fight? what happened?"

"Only one word i an tell you dad, It was Epic!"

_Flashback_

_GMG _

_"And for our Battle request for today, The strongest wizard in the world and the great King of Fiore, Natsu Dragneel!" The caster announced as millions of fans cheered_

"How did i became king again?" Natsu asked out of the blue

"When you married mommy hisui you became king of fiore, She's royalty you know, Back to the story"

_"Im all fired up!" Natsu gave them a toothy grin_

_"Versus! from the Cronus Fist guild, The Mysterious Dragon slayer of the west! Kole Grapnite!" The fans cheered again_

_"Today they are going to fight for the rank of the strongest Wizard in the world!"_

_"It's a honor fighting you, King" Kole bowed, Kole is a Red haired man with yellow highlights, His spiky hair that reached his shoulders and He is wearing a Black jacket with a red tank top and jeans_

_Natsu smirked "No need to be formal, Go all out on me, Don't hol-" Natsu was punched and hit the wall_

_Everyone jawdropped _

_Natsu got up from the rubble "Haven't felt a punch like that in years!" Natsu grinned_

_"**Magma Dragon's Roar!**"_

_The magma slowly Died revealing a smiling Natsu "I was hoping you know im fire proof, **Fire Dragon's Fist!**"_

_"**Magma Dragon's Fist!**" _

_Both of their fists meet and generated an explosion_

_Both smiling at each other, "I said go all out on me" Natsu taunted kole_

_kole smirked "**Red Drive**" Dark red aura covered his body_

_He quickly charged Natsu and delivered fast punches, Natsu dodged them all_

_"I said go all out on me!" Natsu Punched Kole in the gut making him hit the wall behind him_

_before the dust cleared Kole charged again "**Frozen Magma Dragon mode!: Obsidian Fist of the Frozen Magma Dragon!**"_

_Kole covered his fist with magma and it quickly cooled down because of his ice magic combination, He then punched Natsu in the gut making him spat out blood_

_"**Roar of the Frozen Magma Dragon!**" A mixture of Lava and ice hit Natsu, The lava that hit Natsu hardened because of the ice cooling it down_

_'Tsk I can't move!' Natsu thought as he struggle to break out_

_"**Forbidden flame: Lava Dragon's Giga Fist!**" A huge magic circled appeared on his hand, Doing a punching motion, A Huge Fist covered in lava came out of the magic circle and hit Natsu_

_The frozen lava shattered Leaving Natsu lying on the ground_

_"Is this it? Did the king Finally defeated?!" The caster announced in shock_

_Natsu laughed weakly "Finally, A good opponent" Natsu looked up and gave him a devilish grin "**Lightning Flame Dragon mode! Lightning Fire make: Scythe!**"_

_Natsu created a huge scythe that is made out of Lightning and fire_

_Kole smirked "Im a big fan of yours king, So i studied that magic too **Obsidian make: Sword!**" Kole created a long sword made out of obsidian_

_The two charged at each other and started to fight_

_"What's this?! It became a sword fight!" The caster was shocked_

_Both of their attacks are both blocked by them, The swing of the sword and scythe is can't be seen by a normal human's eyes_

_Both of them stopped and started panting "That...Was...A...Good fight!" Natsu panted_

_"Let's end this king" Kole smirked while catching his breath_

_Kole activated his Dragon force mode, He is now made out of Lava, He quickly melted to the ground and upper cut Natsu making him fly into the air_

_"**Molten Lava Dragon's Mega Roar!**" Kole breath out Lava that is three times larger than before**  
**_

_'It's hot! shit i can feel the heat!' Natsu thought as he tried to block the attack_

_Natsu dropped on the ground unharmed "**Abyss Break!**" **  
**_

_A magic circle appeared in front of Natsu and A dark beam Destroying everything on its path including the ground head towards Kole_

_"**Dry Ice Make: Wall!**" Gray created a wall to protect the audience from Natsu's attack "Oy! Watch it flame brain!" _

_He quickly melted to the ground, Dodging it and appeared behind Natsu_

_Natsu's abyss break hit the wall gray made shattering it to pieces, "Sorry gehehe!" Before Natsu can turned around, He was punched by kole behind _

_He flew through the rubble of Ice that he shattered, Kole notice that he was standing in a magic circle_

_Natsu stood up "It ends here Kole, I had fun fighting with you" Natsu grinned "**10 Layered Magic: Apocalypse!**" _

_The 10 magic circles became a one huge Magic circle and a White light came down Destroying the stadium itself_

_Kole was unconscious 100 ft under ground_

_"T-T-The King won!" Everyone started to shout and Celebrate_

_Natsu went down the huge hole he created and grabbed Kole in his shoulders, He quickly jumped out_

_Before Ultear can fix the hole_

_Flashback end_

"Awesome!" Natsu grinned

"Should we tell the truth to the others?" Tanya suggested

Natsu shook his head "L-Lets just keep it a secret from no-"

**"ROAAAR" *Boom***

"I-It's to early! Why is it here now?!" Tanya began to panic

Natsu put his hand on her shoulders "Don't worry, Dad got this!"

Tanya smiled and nodded "Let's go!"

* * *

**Prelims are still ongoing! Sorry guys! i'll make it up to you after my exams!**

**Hope you guys like my self made arc! Don't worry, This arc won't be long and we'll get back to the canon arc**

**Here are Natsu's children**

**F. Tanya Dragneel -14 yrs old - (Erza Dragneel) - Magic: Time magic, Requip/ Light red hair**

**F. Kami Dragneel -13 yrs old- (Lisanna Dragneel) - Magic: Animal Take over/ White hair**

**M. Sun Dragneel -15 yrs old- (Lisanna Dragneel) - Magic: God Take over, Fire mage/ Pink hair**

**F. Nami Dragneel -13 yrs old- (Mira Dragneel) - Magic: Demon take over/Darkish Pink hair**

**F. Mina Dragneel-13 yrs old- (Mira Dragneel) - Magic: Angel Take over/White hair**

**M. Atlas Dragneel -12 yrs old- (Virgo Dragneel) - Magic: Celestial Slayer/ Pink hair**

**F. Ema Dragneel -13 Yrs old- (Flare Dragneel) - Magic: Hair magic, Fire mage/ Dark red hair**

**M. Dominic Dragneel -14 Yrs old- (Yukino Dragneel) - Magic: Celestial mage, Lightning magic/ White hair with pink highlights**

**F. Charpay Dragneel -14 Yrs old- (Cana Dragneel) - Magic: Crash magic/ Brown hair**

**F. Mimi Dragneel -12 Yrs old- (Meredy Dragneel) - Magic: Mind Control, Crystal Magic/Pink hair**

**M. Koga Dragneel-12 yrs old- (Kagura Dragneel) - Magic: Sword master, Wind Magic/Violet Hair**

**F. Yuri Dragneel-11 yrs old- (Hisui Dragneel) - Magic: Dimension Magic (Can open portals to other dimensions)/Green hair**

**/**

**If you're physically able please review,Favorite and Follow!**

**M. Cosmo Fullbuster -13 yrs old- (Lucy Fullbuster) -Magic: Ice make**

**F. Jovi -12 Yrs old- (Juvia Fullbuster) -Magic: Water Magic, Ice make**


	15. Back in the present

**Just a quick message guys! I'm a big fan of greek mythology so I'll be adding Gods and Goddesses on the future chapters**

**I hope you guys are okay with that! **

* * *

While running through the corridor Natsu wonders where is Erza and the others

"Hey,Tanya" tanya looked back "Yes dad?"

"Wheres your mothers?and gray? Lucy? Levy? Gajeel? Where are they?

"Mommy erza is in a s class job, mommy meredy and mommy mira escorted you at your meeting, mommy hisui and mommy kagura are in a meeting at the castle in crocus about the repairs,Mommy yukino and mommy flare are doing a special request from grampa makarov, mommy cana is on a mission to find a special brew and mommy virgo is with aunt lucy who is on a job, uncle gray is at the mountains training with cosmo,everyone is busy today and the dragon got here earlier than we expected.."

"Tanya-nii!" Kami called her sister

Natsu and tanya arrived at the hall and all of them are all gone except for kami who's waiting for them

"Where's everyone?!" natsu asked

"They went to fight the Dragon, and the others are evacuating the city, we need to help them!" Kami said as she transformed into a falcon and flew outside the window

"Let's go dad! **Requip: Sacred wing**" A red metallic wing appeared on her back, She grabbed natsu and flew outside

They saw everyone attacking the dragon from the distance but it has no effect on the dragon

They dropped next to Laxus and Wakaba, "Where's mommy Lisanna?" Tanya quickly asked

"She's Evacuating the city, Your siblings are holding off the dragon outside the city" ***ROAAR***

"I guess they need some help over there" He smirked and crunched his knuckles

A magic circle appeared on his feet and a Lightning nimbus appeared, He rode it and flew to the battlefield

"Oy! Wait for us!" Natsu shouted "Let's go Tanya!"

Tanya nodded and requip her Wings back

The Black dragon is about 100 feet tall and 200 feet long, It's metallic like skeleton bones covered its body as armor and two horns that bent forward like a bull and a pair of serpent like eyes.

From the distance, Natsu can see his kids holding off the Dragon

"Wheres that red headed kid?" Sun grunted as he dodge all the Dragons physical attacks, The dragon took a deep breath

"Get down!" The oldest sibling ordered "**Take over: Hephaestus**" Flame engulfs his body revealing a Red armored God with a Huge hammer, His hair grew to shoulder length level

The Dragon let out a Bright orange fire, Sun lift his hammer and it absorbed the fire, "**Take over: Ares!**" His armor became black and got a spartan like helmet with 2 Swords in his hands and 3 spears on his back, "**War Slash**" Sun rushes past the dragon, slashing it in a cross pattern, But it didn't slice through it's thick armor

The dragon tried to claw him but he dodged it

"Sharpay! kami! Go get mom! It's too strong!" Sun ordered one of his sister

Sharpay and kami nodded "**Take over: Griffin!**" Sharpay jumped to Kami's back and flew towards the kingdom

The twins nami and Mina quickly run towards the dragon "Let us try Sun-nii!" Nami said with a grin

"No! It's too dangerous!" The twins ignored their older brother

"**Take over: Asroilu!**" Mina transformed into an Angel with a golden armor and Blue angelic wings **  
**

"**Take over: Appolyon!**" Nami trasnformed into a black demon with black wings and 2 curved horns

"**Forbidden technique: Soul Fusion!**" Nami and Mina shouted in unison, Both of them glowed and became one

"**Nephilim!**" They became a four winged Half angel half demon soul "**Judgement Spark!**" A beam consist of Darkness and light hit the Dragon but it absorbed it, Roaring back, it took a deep breath and a let out the same attack Nami and Mina did to the dragon

Sun quickly pushed Nami and mina out of the way "Sun-Nii!" They cried as The twins returned back to normal

***BOOM***

"Sun-Nii!" All the siblings cried, The dust cleared and sun was nowhere to be found

"Good thing i got here in time" Everyone looked up and saw Laxus on his nimbus cloud and Sun in his arm

"Now, Let your uncle show you how its done" Laxus said to Sun with a cocky tone

Sun just grinned at his uncle and nodded, Sun jumped back down on the ground

"**Lightning Dragon's roar!**" Laxus let out a burst of lightning from his mouth but the dragon absorbed it

Doing the same thing again, The dragon breath out Lightning and hits Laxus but it has no effect in him

"Tsk, It is true that it's immune to magic, Yuri!" Laxus called out

"Hai!" Yuri came out behind a tree, Not like the others, She's not a fighter type

"Do me a favor and open up a Dragon dimension, And Mimi, Use mind control on the dragon that came out of the portal"

Mimi and yuri nodded "**Open Dimension of Dragons!**" Doing a ripping motion in the air, The air rippled and a huge portal opened

A Dragon came out of the portal, It's a little smaller than the black dragon and it's made out of ice, it's blue eyes centered at the black dragon

"Now mimi!" Laxus shouted, Mimi nodded, Mimi closed her eyes and took a deep breath, She opened her eyes and it glowed**  
**

The eye of the ice Dragon glowed too "**Obey**" She ordered, The ice dragon let out a roar then tackled The black dragon

The ice dragon let out an ice breath but it has no effect, The black dragon dominates the scene as it grabbed the ice Dragons snout and jaw and opened it wide open, The ice dragon struggled but the black dragon is too strong, it took a deep breath and breath out fire in the ice Dragons mouth creating a big explosion

The dust and smoke cleared and the ice dragon is on the ground, dead

Everyone's eyes widened, Even a dragon like it, Can't defeat it

"Fall back!" Laxus ordered, he knows that they can't Hurt the dragon, Before they can move out, they heard like a jet scream sound

It was so fast that they can't see what it is, The flaming object hit the black dragon in the chest, Creating an explosion

Tanya flew out of the smoke, "Tanya?! Are you alright?!" Sun shouted anxiously at her sister

Tanya nodded and landed in front of him

The black dragon let out a roar, The dust cleared and they saw Natsu standing there

The fire that covered Natsu burned the wig he was wearing and the perfume Tanya sprayed was no longer can be smelled

Laxus sniffed the air and his eyes widened "N-N-Natsu?.."

"Dad?!" The other siblings shouted in shock

"B-But why is he so young?!" Sun asked Tanya

"I'll explain later, Lets help dad fight the dragon"

"You brought him here?!", tanya nodded nervously

"What if something bad happened to dad! If he dies here, Our present time will never exist!" Sun shouted in anger

Tanya just frowned Before she can say anything, Natsu spoke "After I kicked this Dragon's ass... I'll punish you for doubting me!"

He charged The Dragon Punching it back to the ground, The dragon let out a fire breath but It didn't affect Natsu

Natsu charge towards the head of the fallen dragon "**Fire Make: Flaming Lion's Fist!**" His hands lit up making a shape of a Lion's head, he punched The dragon in the face multiple times

The dragon roared and butted Natsu with it's long horn, but Natsu stopped it with his one hand and on his dragon force mode

All of them watch in awe, Sun smiled "Yup... That's Dad alright.."

"Quit Watching and get the hell out of here!" Natsu shouted at them

The Dragon Swung his tail towards Natsu "Dad Watch out!" Tanya shouted

Natsu closed his eyes and braced for impact, He felt something hit him to the ground but it wasn't the dragon, He opened his eyes and saw Lisanna on top of him

"What are you doing here Natsu?" Lisanna gave him a sweet smile

"L-Lisanna?! What are you doing here?! It's too dangerous!Get out of here! I'll handle this dragon, You guys need to run!" He ordered lisanna

"I'm afraid i can't do that Natsu, As your first wife, Im in charge here!" Lisanna pouted

"Fine..Get off of me first!" Lisanna and Natsu are in an odd position making him and their children blushed, "You like it, don't you?~" Lisanna said with a seductive tone

"No!" Natsu quickly got up and tried to hide his red face, "You're so cute when you blush~" Lisanna teased Natsu again "I'm not cu-"

The dragon let out a roar again "We must find it's weak spot" Lisanna looked back at the dragon

"Honey, Can you please distract the Dragon while i look for it's weak spot?" Lisanna looked back at Natsu with a smile

Natsu's vein popped "Don't call me that! We're not even in a relationship yet!"

Lisanna giggled "I love you Natsu" She grabbed Natsu in the shoulders "W-What are yo-"

Lisanna then Threw Natsu at the dragon "AAH!"

His head hit the Dragons hard armor "Ow.." Natsu muttered while massaging his head, he slowly looked up and gulped

"shit.."

"**ROOAR!**" The dragon tried to stomp Natsu but he keeps dodging them

Lisanna flew around dragon trying to find something odd, She spotted something glowing between it's wings

"**Fire Dragon's Roar!**" Lisanna aimed at the glowing thing on it's back and hit it, The dragon growled in pain

Lisanna swooped down and grabbed natsu

"I found its weak spot!"

"You're awesome Lisanna!" Natsu complimented Lisanna who giggled

"Drop me on it's back" Natsu requested, Lisanna nodded and dropped him on the back of the dragon "Be careful!" Lisanna kissed him in the forehead then took off

Natsu's eye twitched and wiped his forehead 'That woman...'

The black dragon Tried to get rid off Natsu by smashing it's back on the rocks of a mountain

Natsu was barely holding because of his motion sickness

"Dad!" Mimi shouted "**Crystal Lock!: Diamond!**" Huge clutches of diamonds covered the dragon's feet making it stuck on the ground

Sun transformed in his Ares soul "**Chains of the war god!**" Sun aimed his hand on the Dragon and a magic circle appeared, 5 chains that is made of Dark magic covered the dragon "Now dad!"

Natsu stood back up "Im alive!" Natsu quickly run towards the glowing orb behind its back

"**Lightning Flame Dragon's Fist!**" Natsu punched the glowing orb and it shattered to pieces, The Dragon glowed and Shattered like a glass

Natsu landed on his feet and looked at his children and gave them a huge toothy grin and a thumbs up

"You did it dad!" Nami and Mina celebrated and hugged each other

Sun smiled and looked at his young father who manage to defeat a real Dragon

Everyone started cheering

"What did we missed?" Everyone looked back and Saw Natsu, Mira and Meredy walking towards them

"Mom! Dad!" Mina and Nami Tackled Mira

"Are you guys alright?" Mira said as she kissed both of them in the forehead

Mimi run and hugged her mother too, Sun approached his father and bowed "welcome home dad"

"I guess we missed the party" Future Natsu laughed and Pat sun's head, Something caught Fut. Natsu's eye

It was a young version of him smiling "I-Is that me?.."

Tanya quickly hugged Natsu "I-Im sorry dad!" Tanya started crying "I-I brought your past self to help us slay the dragon"" Tanya sobbed

"It's alright Tanya" Natsu giggled and hugged her back "I won't tell your mommy Erza alright" Tanya's hug tightened "Ow!.. That's my girl"

Natsu approached his future self "So im you in the future huh.. I look so AWESOME!"

Future Natsu is wearing the Wizard saint cape and his scarf wrapped around his waist

Natsu looked at a pink haired girl "I-Is that meredy?!" Natsu jaw dropped as he saw Future meredy

Future Natsu laughed "Yup!" Lisanna landed next to future natsu and kissed him in the cheek

"Welcome back honey!" Lisanna cling to Future Natsu's arm

"Im home.. Well Tanya, Can you tell us what happened when we get back at the guild?" Tanya nodded

**Fairy Castle**

**3 days later**

Everyone is at the hall including all Natsu's wives

"Im about to erase your memory about this and bring you back in your original time, Anything you want to do first? Like give me a goodbye kiss?~" Meredy asked Natsu

Future Natsu's eye twitched 'Why am i getting jealous at myself..'

"What?! You already have future me! Anyways, Im ready!" Natsu said with a grin "I'll see you guys later!" Meredy put her hands on Natsu's head

"**Memory erase!**" Meredy's hands glowed and natsu quickly fainted

"**Time Arc: Past portal!**" Tanya casted a portal, Future Natsu carried Natsu, They head towards the portal but got stopped by Lisanna

"Hon! Put this on his pocket!" Future Natsu tilted his head as she gave the note to future Natsu, His eyes widened "Oh this letter..." Future Natsu smirked and slipped it into Natsu's pocket

Al of them waved goodbye at the young Natsu Dragneel

* * *

Future Natsu Came out of the portal and They were at the beach

He put Natsu down under the shade of a palm tree, "So this is how i got here on the first place.." Natsu giggled at himself

He walked back through the portal and the portal disappeared

/

Natsu slowly opened his eyes "Ow.. My head.." He massaged his head and looked around

"W-Where am i?... W-What happened?.." He stood up and he heard someone calling his name 'Natsu! Natsu!'

He quickly run towards the source, He found Gray shouting his name "Oy!" Natsu waved his hands

Gray noticed him and Quickly punched him in the face

"W-What the hell?!" Natsu cried as he touched his swollen cheek

"Erza and happy got kidnapped last night! Where were you?!" Gray shouted at Natsu 'Shit.. I was there before when that happened' Natsu gritted his teeth

"H-How long was i gone?!"

"only for a night, Why do you ask?, Did something happened?!"

"I was talking with Grace and.. I can't remember, I ended up waking under a tree.."

"What ever, We need to find Erza, Now!" Gray grabbed his wrist and run back to the hotel

"W-Wait!, I know where she is.." , Gray stopped and looked at Natsu

"Where?.."

"Tower of heaven..." Natsu muttered

/

Gray, Juvia, Lucy,Natsu,Meredy,Lisanna,mira,cana and flare travel by two canoes to the Tower of Heaven.

Natsu was sick as usual "Are you sure were going on the right direction?! I don't see any land!" Gray started to complain while rowing the canoe

"Y-Yeah.." Natsu manage to choke out

"Juvia still can't believe Erza lost.." Juvia frowned

"Erza didn't lose!" Natsu turned his head to face juvia "She's strong!.." He choked out then facing the water again

They saw the birds falling from the sky and fish started to float on the surface and a fiore military ship wreckage

"This doesn't feel good.." Lisanna muttered

"We're here.." They saw the tower "Juvia will get us camouflage **Water Dome!**" A dome of water covers the two canoe

* * *

**Tower of heaven**

Inside the tower, as Erza arrives, she is thrown in a prison.

"The ceremony will begin tonight, Stay here until then, Nee-san" Sho said to Erza

"Ceremony! they to activate the R-System, No hard feelings,yeah? It's your own fault for betraying us, Jellal is pretty pissed, But its a great honor for you." Sho added

"You've been selected as a living sacrifice for the ceremony" Sho evily grinned at Erza

Erza tried to remove her binds "Are you shaking? Does being a sacrifition lamb scared you?...Or does this place brings back nostalgia?"

Erza then remembers her monstrous past; the guards are asking who was the mastermind behind a plan to escape. Jellal courageously said that it was him

but the guard decided that it was Erza. Despite the fact that it was Shô who had the idea, Erza accepted the punishment trembling with fear but with a smile

to assure the other that she is not afraid.

"We will resurrect Zeref and Jellal will guide us to 'Paradise' Ahead" He maniacally laughed "We will rob everyone of their freedom!, Erza got her hands out of the hook that was holding her hands up and kicked him in the face making him fall to his knees

"I never thought people could change so much.." She clenched her fists in anger as she requip her heart kreuz armor

(**A/N: Only Natsu knows that zeref is still roaming around**)

* * *

**Dock**

Natsu quickly jumped out of the canoe, And without waiting for the others, He run towards the tower, He let his feet on fire so that he will leave scorch marks for them to follow

"Oy Flamebrain! Wait for us!" Gray shouted but Natsu didn't stop

"Nii-chan! You're breaking our oath again!" Meredy cried

"You guys catch up! i'll follow Natsu!" Lisanna transformed into her Bird soul and chased Natsu,

"H-Hey! wait for me Lisanna! It;s dangerous out there!" Mira transformed into her satan soul and went after them

"Now what.." Lucy sweat dropped

"Juvia suggest we walk", Gray nodded "There's no other method of transportation.."

Natsu gritted his teeth as he run, He beat the patrolling guards in seconds 'I will save you again Erza and save Simon!'

* * *

**Hi Hi!**

**Got a new photo for the story! :3**

**Hope you like this, Posting new chapters on saturday**

**Please follow favorite and Review!**

**Please pm for corrections, I kinda rushed this a bit**

**I will try to update as fast as i can!**


	16. Tower of heaven

**Hey guys! Hokiii here, I just want to say, Thank you! im really happy today because i found out that im the 9th most Favorited on Natsu Lisanna Filter (With Lucy in *Without filters* and with All ratings on), Pretty hyped and very, Very motivated right now**

**Aaaand I just found out that there's a Zeref sent natsu back in time fic *Sigh* Gotta change the plot real quick**

**Once again, Thank you for all the support! I love you guys!**

**Well now without further adieu**

**Chapter 16**

* * *

"Where the hell did that bastard go?!" Gray muttered angrily while following the scorch marks Natsu left behind

'Natsu..' Lisanna started to get worried, While running after the dragon slayer

'Onii-chan you idiot!' Meredy walked grumpily because of Natsu breaking their oath, Again

They saw a lot of unconscious guards lying on the ground

"Fucking flame brain taking all the fun!" Gray shouted in annoyance

/

"**Fire Dragon's iron Fist!**" Natsu punched the last opponent, Natsu stared at the door waiting for it to open while catching his breath

The door opened revealing Erza wielding two sword "N-Natsu?!" Erza's eyes widened as she saw Natsu W-What are you doing here?! You shouldn't be here!"

Natsu didn't say a word and approached Erza and hugged her "I will never leave, Remember, We're here for you and I never abandon a nakama"

Erza stood there in shock, She never saw that coming

Erza can't hold it anymore and cried in his shoulder "N-Natsu..."

Natsu break the hug and place his hands on her shoulders "I really don't like seeing you cry, Cheer up! We're going to help!" Erza looked up and see a grinning Natsu

Erza wiped her tears "W-We?.." Erza sobbed

"OY FLAME BREATH!" Gray stopped running and started panting "You...Fucking..BASTARD!" Gray said while catching his breath

Natsu turned around and see only gray "Where's the others?"

"ONII-CHAAAAAAAAAN!" Meredy growled then tackled Natsu on the ground "Ow!"

"Natsu! Are you alright?!" Lisanna quickly asked

"Oy! get your hands off Natsu! you brat!" Cana grunted at meredy who's hugging Natsu tightly

"Flare want's a turn to hug pinky as well!"

Erza looked at her friends, All of them are here without hesitations or fear, Her tears started flowing again

Mira,Meanwhile tried not to laugh "Goodness! Erza, Why are you crying?"

All of them looked at erza who is wiping her tears "W-Why are you all here?"

"To save you of course!" Lisanna said with a smile

Erza gave them a sweet smile

"Now that we found you, Let's head back!" Cana suggested

"No" Erza refused "You guys go ahe-" Erza was stop by natsu "I already told you that we're here for you"

"Got any problems Erza-san?" Flare ask

"Whatever it is, Im in!" Cana said while she lift her bottle

Mira and Lisanna nodded "We're here for you Erza" Mira gave her a sweet smile

"T-Thank you everyone" Erza tried not to cry again

"I'll be right back, I need to save happy!" Natsu grabbed meredy and run towards the door

"Happy?"

"He was kidnapped too, I hope he's okay" Lisanna frowned

"I guess milliana took him" Erza said while scratching her chin

"I-Is she gonna hurt happy?!" Lisanna quickly ask

Erza shook her head "Milliana won't hurt cats, She loves them"

Lisanna sighed in relief "Good"

"What is this place anyways?" Lucy asked in curiosity

"Tower of heaven" Erza stated

* * *

Natsu and meredy walked in a room that is full of cat decorations

"What with this room?" Meredy's eyes widened as she looked at the cute stuff inside the room

Meredy spotted a Green cat helmet "Cute!" She took it and put it on

Natsu giggled at Meredy "You looked like happy 2.0"

"Aye!" meredy mimicked happy, She tried to removed it from her head but its stuck on her head "help me nii-chan!" Meredy cried as she tried to remove the helmet

Natsu just laugh at her, Remembering the time when he tried to put it on and got his head stuck as well

"It's not funny Onii-chan! Help me!" meredy cried

Natsu heard something behind them, He quickly turned around and kick the gun before it hits meredy ***Bang***

" Nii-chan!? What's was that noise?!" Meredy started to panic

"Meredy, Stay still! Don't move a muscle" Natsu ordered Meredy

"Aye!" Meredy mimicked happy again, She doesn't know what's going on because the helmet blocked her sight

"Hey block head! Shoot anyone again and i'll burn your ass!" Natsu charged wally and dodged his punch

Wally tried to aim it again at Meredy but Natsu kicked him in the gut making wally miss his aim, missing meredy only inches away

"You're fast Dragon slayer, I guess that's the reason why Jellal warned us about you" Wally smirked

Milliana quickly enter the room to see Natsu defending a 'cat'

She backed up and decided just to watch in the distance

Wally turns himself into blocks and strikes Natsu from different directions

But Natsu kept dodging them

"**Lightning magic: Paralyze!**" Natsu sent out a spark of electricity and hit Wally and his blocks

Wally fell on the ground twitching

"That's for trying to hurt meredy!" Natsu grunted

"W-What's going on!?" Meredy cried

"Oh, it's nothing" Natsu grinned

"Natsu!" Happy tackled the dragon slayer

"Happy!" Natsu hugged his buddy back

"I would love to join the reunion onii-chan **but can you please help me!**" Meredy shouted in anger making Natsu and Happy jump

"Aye!" The two quickly pulled the helmet off but it landed on Wally's head making Natsu laugh

"I didn't know meredy is scary like erza.." Happy muttered

The three head out of the room but Milliana stopped them "Where are you ta-" she was cut off by the statue behind her

"_I am Jellal. The ruler of this tower,Bot of our pieces are in places."_

"Jellal.." Natsu clenched his fist

/

"What?" Gray and the others heard it too, After Telling Erza's history, Simon and Sho joined them

"It's jellal, he can be heard throughout the tower" Simon explained

Sho started to sweat nervously

"_Isn't it about time to get things started?...**Heavens game!**_"

Natsu punched the statue destroying it, He quickly Punched the roof open

"Happy, Stay with meredy" Natsu said with a serious tone

"Aye!"

"But-" Meredy didn't got the chance to finish her complain because Natsu already Left without looking back

"_The rules are simple, I wish to use Erza as a living sacrifice to hold the ceremony to resurrect zeref, In other words. If the door to heaven opens, Victory is mine. If you can prevent me f-" ***BOOM***_

"W-What was that?!" Simon's eye widened

"_Oy,Bastards! Come and ge-"_ Jellal terminated the communication

"I-Is t-that N-Natsu?!" Lisanna stuttered

"Pinky!" Flare shouted

Erza clenched her fist "We must help him, Now!"

"I know a shortcut" Simon suggested

* * *

"Natsu Dragneel... Breaking the rules i see?" Jellal smirked

"Jellal..." Natsu gritted his teeth

"You can't win Natsu, It's 4 vs 1.. you'll end up dead" Jellal informed Natsu

"I already know it's a 4 vs 1, But i don't plan on losing and dying!" Natsu quickly charge Jellal in a blinding speed and punched him in the gut making him fly through the wall

"Let's change the game, I take on you four and if i win, I'll beat the living hell out of you, if I lose, I will still kick your ass!" Natsu said with a grin

Jellal stood up from the rubble "Interesting game, I accept. But you must defeat this three before you can get to me"

"On one condition" Natsu crunched his hands

"Name it.."

"Create a barrier on this location so no one get in or out"

"Granted.. **Dark Barrier**" A dark purple energy surrounds the whole floor and the top of the tower

"We're here!" The 10 arrived at the location bot got blocked by a Magic wall

"What's this?" Mira tilted her head and touched it, She quickly removed her hand from the wall

"It's dark magic" Mira clench her hand

"Guys!" Happy shouted while carrying Meredy

* * *

"You have 15 minutes till etherion fired and destroy this place" Jellal informed natsu

"What?! Why didn't you tell us?!" Vidaldus cried

"Are you not excited even more?" Ikaruga looked at Vidaldus with a smirk

"Hell yeah I'm Excited!" Vidaldus put his tounge out with a rock symbol on his hand /,,/

"Shall we start?" Jellal sat back in his throne

"**Jet Ho Ho Hou!**" Fukuro uses his rocket packs to launch himself at Natsu

Natsu Quickly jumped up and as he saw fukuru underneath him, he breath out fire from his mouth above, Making him land on Fukuru's back, With the thrust of his fire, Fukuru slammed on the floor destroying it

He quickly dashed towards Vidaldus and punched him in the gut making him fall to his knees

Natsu quickly turned his agro on Ikaruga "**Fire make: Sword!**" Natsu slashed Ikaruga but she blocked it with her sword

Before she can step back, She noticed Natsu's cheek are filled with air "**Fire Dragon's Roar!**" Ikaruga's eyes widened

Fukuru quickly grabbed Ikagura while flying on his jet pack, evading Natsu's attack

"**Missile Ho Ho Hou!**" Fukuru launches the Rocket Pack at Natsu, which can be remotely controlled via hand gestures, ensuring accuracy

Natsu quickly docked making the missile missed him, With fukuru controlling his jet pack, The jet pack quickly turned around and locked on Natsu again

Natsu charged fukura and slide under his legs making Fukuru look under his crotch and tilted his head

"Heads up!" Natsu said with a grin, Fukuru looked up and saw his missile coming towards him ***BOOM***

Natsu quickly rolled as Vidaldus hair attack missed him, Destroying parts of the floor

'Impressive' Jellal is enjoying watching Natsu fight

"**Garuda Flame!**" Ikaruga did a slash motion from the distance, creating a wave of fire towards Natsu

"**Fire Make: Shield**" Natsu created a flame shield that is big enough for him to hide his body

Natsu quickly got up "**Fire Dragon's Roar!**" Torrent of fire came out of his mouth and making it's way towards Ikaruga

Vidaldus quickly run in front of her and used his hair as a shield "**Absorb!**" His hair absorbed the fire

But when he flips his hair out of his vision, Natsu was already in front of him "**Lightning Flame Dragon's Fist**!"

Natsu punched Vidaldus face burning his cheek and electrocuting him

"It's just you and me lady" Natsu smiled at her

"W-What are you?!" Ikarouga started to stutter

"Im a dragon slayer, **Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar!**" Ikaruga tried to block it with her sword but the sword can't handle the amount of fire and lightning, Shattering it to pieces

The three laid unconscious on the floor as jellal stood up from his throne

"Next?" Natsu cockily said with a smirk

Jellal removed his cloak "Show me your power Natsu Dragneel, You still have 5 minutes Till etherion is fired"

Jellal snap his fingers "I want Erza to watch you die!" Jellal created a second barrier for erza so that she can't interfere with the fight

* * *

Erza was leaning on the magic wall when suddenly she fell backwards inside the wall

"Nii-san!" Sho quickly stood up and tried to get to her but got stopped by the wall

"How did you do that Erza?!" Gray quickly asked

"Jellal.. He let Erza pass in purpose" Simon said

"Get out of here, Now!" Erza commanded them, Simon nodded and sho trapped everyone in his cards

Erza quickly requip on her Flight armor, Increasing her speed and heads towards the battle

"Natsu!" She quickly tried to run towards him but got stopped by secondary magic wall

"Erza, It's nice to see you again" Jellal smirked

"Jellal! Let me in!" Erza punched the wall but it has no effect

"I just want you to watch Natsu die!" Jellal laughed like a maniac

"NO!" Erza started banging on the wall and a tear escaped her eye

Natsu looked back at him with a smile "I won't die, And i will make this bastard suffer for making you cry!" Natsu quickly charged at Jellal and punched him in the face

Jellal quickly regained his stance and tried to punch him but Natsu quickly dodged it

Jellal Pushed Natsu away "Times up!"

A beam of light hits the tower

Erza closed her eyes and noticed nothing happened

She opened her eyes and saw Natsu and jellal stood unharmed

The tower is now a huge Tower that is made out of Lacrima

Natsu smirked "I already know your plan"

Jellal smiled at the dragon slayer "Really?"

A voice was heard behind Natsu, He quickly looked back and saw siegrain

"ugh! Just merge with him already!" Natsu said with a childish grunt

Erza and Jellal's eyes widened "H-How did you know that?!"

Natsu Touched his nose "Don't under estimate this"

Jellal and siegrain merge and regain his powers back

"Now let's start round two" Natsu punched the ground destroying it

"What are you doing brat?!" Jellal shouted in anger

Natsu grabbed a piece of Etherion and took a bite..."Eh?"

'This crazy bastard is eating etherion!' Jellal's eyes widened

natsu took a bite again..and again.. "Damn it!" Natsu's eye twitched

"Fuck it, I don't need Etherion to beat your ass!" Natsu grunted

Jellal stood there in shock 'He ate etherion and it has effect on him..Natsu.. you really amaze me'

Jellal quickly smirk and jumped in the air, While in the air, Jellal places both arms on top of each other, with the top hand having only the

index and middle fingers spread out. "**Grand Chariot!**" Seven Magic Seals are then summoned in front of him and connect, creating a constellation of sorts. Each Magic Seal then releases a powerful light blast down on Natsu, forming the same pattern on the ground before exploding.

After the dust cleared, Jellal eyes widened as he saw Natsu stood the without a scratch on his body and in his dragon force mode

Erza watched in awe 'Natsu..'

"Like i said, I will beat you ass! **Flame Drive**" Natsu quickly charge Jellal**  
**

Jellal use his lightning magic to stop Natsu but it has no effect on him "**Fire make: Lion fists!**" A lion's head that is made out of fire appeared on his hand he quickly jumped and punched him downwards but He quickly dodged it

"8 years to build this tower, Now i'll do it in 5 **Abyss br-**" A lasso that is made of fire latched into his foot and got pulled back on the ground by Natsu

"Tell me how to stop etherion!" Natsu shouted

"A sacrifice is the only way to stop it" Jellal said as he tried to wipe his blood off his mouth

Jellal bows down and points his hands downwards, with all the fingers closed except the index and middle fingers. He then begins to slowly move his right hand until it points upwards, causing the clouds above Jellal to begin circling, creating what appears to be a cyclone

Natsu charged at Jellal grabbing him by his shirt and throwing him in the air

5 magic seals appeared in front of Natsu and he took a deep breath

"**5 layered Magic: Roar of the thousand dragons!**"

'You truly are strong Natsu Dragneel..' the roar hit him and fell down towards the ocean

The wall shattered and Erza quickly run towards Natsu

"NATSU!" Erza tackled him to the ground "Don't ever do that again!" Erza cried on both of her eyes

Natsu combed her hair "I promise not to do that again", Erza broke the hug and both of them stood up

Erza quickly slapped natsu in the face "Ow-" Before Natsu can complain, Erza pulled his scarf and kissed him in the lips

Erza break the kiss "Don't make me worry like that ever again!" Erza said while blushing hard

Natsu frowned, "Im sorry.. But i can't promise that.."

The tower started to tremble

Erza's eyes widened "Why?! Are you gon-" Natsu punched her in the stomach making her lie unconscious on the ground

'Sacrifice is the only way to stop etherion' Natsu shook his head

"No..I'm not gonna sacrifice myself..There should be an another way! Come Natsu think.. Think.."

The tower continues to tremble "Ah shit! If i don't do something we will all die!.. I guess there's no other way"

Natsu put his hand inside the lacrima 'Kinda feels like a jelly..'

Erza waked up and saw Natsu is already inside the lacrima "Natsu!" Erza cried

Natsu smiled at her and made the vertical handgun symbol

"No! Natsu! Don't!"

A blue light exploded but the tower isn't exploding but is pouring Magic Power straight into to the sky.

* * *

Natsu wakes up and saw a black sky with beautiful stars

"Am i dead?" He muttered

"You..will..be.." Erza muttered as she hugged Natsu's arm

Natsu's eyes widened and quickly stood up "E-Erza?!"

* * *

**There we go!, I'll be honest with you guys, I really had a hard time about the stop the etherion thing**

**Kindly please PM me for corrections, I started writing at 6 pm and finished at 1 am, So yeah.. Im that tired XD**

**Writing DDS (Demon dragon slayer) Tomorrow and MLD (My lover is a demon) **

**Next chapter is Fighting Festival arc!**

**Thank you guys again for all the support**

**If you like it or love it, Please don't forget to Review,Follow and favorite!**

**Poll: Self made arcs - yay or nay? **


	17. Announcements!

**Hey guys! I will be extending my deadline on uploading chapters for DDS and MLD *Damn school projects!* Sorry :**

**Now i really want to make a self made movie chapter *Consist of more than 9k words and only in a whole page, no cliffhangers,no cuts,no buts,no coconuts***

**I'll be needing OC's Antagonists (6 to be exact) and 1 protagonist that will be rolling with Natsu and the others**

**Pm me your entry**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Sex:**

**Guild: (Protagonist only, Got a guild for the antagonists) **

**Magic:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance/Looks:**

**Color of hair:**

**Color of eyes:**

**Equipment/weapons (If your oc have any):**

**Now i will reveal the main Antagonist for my movie chapter and that's..**

**Akumushi Itami (Akumu meaning nightmare, Shi meaning death and Itami meaning Pain in japanese *Google translate 'No lies'***

**Not revealing more info**

**And for the Plot? Workin on it!**

**Pretty excited about this movie chapter project! *It will take time for me to finish this and i will need every help i can get for Grammar corrections 'I really don't know how to use the 'Beta' So please pm how to use that'**

**No worries, Still gonna update my other stories Just gonna add scene by scene everyday for my movie chapter and not gonna rush myself, Even if i set my deadline on october or November (For motivation 'Im weird right?' *im more at ease and will not easily abandon this project if i have deadlines***

**Will start writing next week, And i really need your OC's entry so i can proceed making the plot**

**Once again, Thank you for reading this, I love you guys**

**Note: I will be replacing this **

**Key of the Starry Sky arc with a new arc **


End file.
